Another Cinderbella Story
by Ruwilling2catchme
Summary: 17 year old Bella is stuck in the world or rich and snobs where she neither fits in or is wanted.Bella finds herself falling for the world's #1 heartthrob Edward Cullen. Will he be the one to help Bella escape her happily never after make her life worse?
1. Preview

**A/N this is just a more descriptive summary of the story i will be writing**

**as you can tell this is a mix between Cinderella and Twilight. hope you guys enjoy =]  
**

17 year old Bella Swan has been living a pretty shitty life ever since her mom passed away leaving Bella to face the world by herself .Facing the world isn't really the problem, the problem is surviving her evil step mother Victoria and her bitchy step sisters Lauren and Jessica who will stop at nothing to keep Bella from pursuing life beyond servitude. Living life friends call "the Cinderella story" Bella wishes for her prince charming to come up in his white horse and take her away to her happily ever after. But what she doesn't expect is that her prince charming turns out to be heartthrob actor Edward Cullen. Will he be the prince Bella has been waiting for? Or will Bella find her self trapped in a happily never after?


	2. Memories

"Why are we going to Phoenix, Arizona Mommy?" The little 10 year old girl asked, her cheeks were pink with the little child's worry.

" Bella I need you to understand mommy has to go to a certain doctor there. And while I'm there you and I are going to be staying at your Auntie's house. Trust me you'll love her and her 2 daughters, they're about your age. I bet you three will get along, great." The girl's mother smiled lovingly down at the little girl. " And remember Bella no matter what happens I will always be there with you I lo- ."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! Came a distance sound blocking out my mother's words.

I slowly woke up hearing the annoying alarm clock right next to me sound as if a fire truck was passing right by my bed. I slammed my fist into the clock making it shut up for good. I wished deeply that it would shut up for good. As I stood up in bed I noticed a glistening drop on my cheek. I quickly wiped it off and sighed. How many times have I had that same dream, how many times have I heard the same words that my mother had once told me so long ago? Still that memory managed to bring tears to my eyes. I stood there remembering what had happened from the moment my mother and I arrived in Phoenix. I remembered how at first everything seemed to be going well, better than well, mom was getting better from her cancer. Just when I thought that everything was going to turn out all right, things became a living hell. All day, everyday.

A month after our arrival in Phoenix my mom passed away. I could still hear the last words she spoke to me...

"I love you my sweet little girl always have, always will, no matter where I am." When she spoke those last words her face was a ghostly shade of white, almost the color of milk, make her lips look on fire. The pink contrast with her skin was frightening. I remembered her like that. She had looked so fragile, like one word would break her. Her voice, once beautiful and musical, was hoarse and scratchy. Who would have thought that after my mom's death my life couldn't possibly get any worse? Well funny how things work out perfectly for everyone involved. Note the heavy sarcasm.

I wiped off the tears that were now streaming down my face freely. NO. I mentally told myself. No more tears Bella, you've been shedding them all your life. You've lost too many of them. You have to be strong. For yourself. For mom.

I jumped off my bed, trying to remember happy memories with my mom, and headed into the bathroom. As I got ready for school my dream started creeping back into my thoughts like a spider creeping up to it's tangled pray. I shivered, but not because I was cold. It was the memories that clouded my mind that made the pain snaked up my spine and tingled, cold and deadly, all over my body. The memories of my mother's death, and the weeks that followed, flouded my mind, and tugged at my heart.

Two weeks after moms death I was put in custody of my "Aunt" Victoria and her two bratty daughters Lauren and Jessica. It was in my mom's will. How could I resist them when it was in my mother's will?

From that moment on my life took a ,very clear, even turn for the worst. Apparently the nice act Victoria had on for my mother, while she was alive, quickly disappeared right after I was officially in her care, and under her roof.

Just a couple days had passed by when all of a sudden I found myself sleeping in the maid quarters, doing a bunch of chores, and bawling my eyes out. And this is how my life has been ever since that year.

I flashed back into the present, "Yep life has been exactly the same way since then." I told myself. I now was 17 years old, and a junior at Sun Valley High. Step daughter to Victoria Lefevre, step sister to Jessica and Lauren Stanley. Oh, and I never forget to mention I am also their servant. Yey.

"My life can't get worse than this." I told myself as I finished putting my hair up in a loose pony tail.

Just then a loud buzzing noise came from behind me and was quickly replaced by the nasal, annoying, girly voice of Victoria. It startled me, and made me accidentely pull my hairband out of my hair. I hissed at the pain.

"ISBELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE THE HELL IS MY TEA AND BISCUITS!? GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE WASTING MY BREATHE ON YOU TODAY! YOUR NOT WORTH IT! NOW HURRY UP!"

I jumped at the tone of her voice and quickly ran to the intercom and pressed the button that would allow me to talk back to her, momentarily forgetting about my hair. "On my way Victoria."

"WELL WHILE YOUR 'ON YOUR WAY' PICK UP THE GOD DAMN PASTE WHY DON'T YOU!?" She screeched than turned of the intercom. One day she was going to make me deaf.

Gawd something must have either really pissed her off, or she was on her period, either way I could already tell this wasn't going to be a good day.(Like any day was?)

I looked at the mirror to make sure I looked, well, okay, at least. I wasn't the type of girl who really cared about what she wore, I mean, why bother no one really ever noticed me at school and if they did it was just to make fun of me for being a "poor loser". Truth was they were right about the poor part at least. Here I was stuck in a high society rich ass place where I didn't belong nor did I fit in, or want to. One of the many, and main reasons I hated school and couldn't wait to get out of it.

I prayed that New York school of arts would accept me. So I could get the hell out of here and start chasing my dreams of becoming a professional dancer.

At least that's what I was hoping for.

When I finished fixing up my hair just a bit and fidgeting with my shirt so it looked just right, I rushed out of my room and into the devils' glooming house. Just by looking at it I could tell it wasn't going to be my day at all. (When was it ever?) "Well lets get this nightmare over with." I whispered to myself as I turned the knob to enter the house.

One thing was for sure, I really missed my mom.

It was becoming hard to keep from snapping back at Victoria...... I'd felt her reaction to it before. She had slapped me.. And mom would have _never_ done that to me. Hopefully, things were going to change.

Hopefully, soon.

**A/N **

**so yeah this is my first time EVER writing a story on fanfiction. I would really like to know what you guys thought of my story and what i could do to make the story better.****Anything you put in your reviews will help me more.  
I just wanted to say a big thanks to my friends Jessica, Laura, Florencia, and Chey for giving me the boast and courage to publish the story. =] **

**Even bigger thanks my awesome friend Jessica Marie Cullen for editing and revising my story! I owe you!****  
so yeah check her story _Memories _out! trust me it rocks!**

**P.s review please!**

~Ruwilling2catchme


	3. Blonde Bitch Quartet

**A/N okay so i was suppose to update last week but like usual things dont go the way i plan. *sigh* but i hope this makes up for the lateness.=]  
hope y'all enjoy the second chapter!**

I rushed into the house and into the kitchen praying that neither Lauren nor Jessica decided to wake up early and are already downstairs. God knows how many more times I could stand standing there and listening to those two ramble on about how I will never fit in and that I'll be a servant forever and all that shit. Like I didn't know already?

Once I got to the kitchen I ran into the friendly face of Billy Black. Billy had long black hair that went down to his back and a light russet color of skin.  
Oh, not to mention he was in a wheel chair but that part didn't really mean anything. Billy has been working here as Victoria's personal chief even before I came here. He was one of the only people here I actually loved deeply, apart from Jacob, who was standing next to him. You see, Jacob has black hair like Billy's and he also has russet colored skin. Jacob was a year older than me, and _way_ taller. He had decided to live with his mom for a year, and was coming back in the summer. I think he was just visiting.. Billy had been like a father to me ever since I'd came into this hell hole, the father I've never had seeing as how my REAL father abandoned my mother and I when I was little.

"Good morning Billy" I said. He looked up from the bowl of mixture he'd been preparing and smiled back at me. I turned to Jacob to say hello, but Billy stopped me before I could say anything.

"Well hello there Bells, Coming to get Victoria's breakfast?" he questioned, as if him stopping me from saying hi to his son whom I had not seen in almost a year was everyday stuff.

"Yeah" I said a bit curtly.

"You might want to hurry up with her breakfast she seems a bit…mad today." He told me. Victoria was always mad, which meant she was extra pissed today for Billy to say something to me.

"Yeah I've noticed. The women almost left me deaf this morning screeching at me through the intercom." Billy chuckled as I got Victoria's breakfast and headed up the "employee stairs" as she called them. I waved to Billy and Jacob, but neither were looking at me. Being ignored is what I'm used to. I think it's one of my best qualities.

I made it to the front of two huge white painted doors with golden embedded lines. I rolled my eyes at the thought of how not only the doors but the whole entire house had the appeal of a magical castle instead of what it truly was, which was a witch lair. Placing the tray of food on one hand while I opened one of the doors I stepped inside into the head witches lair.

There right in the middle of the monstrous room was an oversized king bed with thousands of pillows on top of it. That's no hyperbole. And right in the center of the bed was Victoria. She wasn't easy to miss. Her long inflamed red hair fell flawlessly down her back and her shoulders. Her blue-ish grey eyes became cold and narrowed as I came into view. Victoria had a nice, not too tan but not to pale, type of skin and her face made her look like she was still in her late 20's early 30's though we all knew that wasn't the truth(surgery did do miracles).

"Good morning Victoria." I tired to say it in the most polite and nice way but my voice gave away a bit of aggravation in it. At first all she did was glare at me but than she smiled her best fake smile back at me.

"Hello there Isabella sweetie." she said with an icy sweet voice that gave me cold shivers.

I sat the tray of tea and biscuits on her night stand and started to pour in sugar into her tea. (she had me do it in front of her so she could see that I put just the right amount of sugar into her tea. But I think she was more scared I'd poison it while she wasn't looking...which isn't a bad idea.) I stood there quietly as I mixed her tea totally stunned that all of a sudden she went from Mrs.. Bitchy witch to sweet little faker. Something must be up.

"So Isabella I have some friends coming for dinner tonight at 6:30 pm so I'm going to require your assistance with cleaning the dinning room, helping Billy with the food, and vacuuming the entire downstairs. You can pick up my clothes at the dry cleaners, oh, and give mister Tubby a bath. So seeing as you have nothing else to do today I'm going to need you to get to work PRONTO."

Ugh! I thought it wasn't even the beginning of the day and this women already had me exhausted thinking of all the work she was going to make me do today.

"Also seeing as how we're going to need someone to serve the food you'll have to wear the maid's uniform I picked out for you. Did you get all that Isabella?" she asked, looking at me with a look that said, 'did you get that retard?'

"Um, yeah but, um, Victoria I sort of have to do something after school and I won't be able to come back here till around 4pm." I mumbled softly. At that moment I felt something sharp and hard wrap around my arm pulling me towards the bed. I looked up to see Victoria's cold, soiled, pupils glaring at me through her narrowed eyes.

"I gave you an order I didn't ask you for your fucking permission _or_ opinion! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!" Her blood red nails dug deeper into my skin making me wince at the pain.

"Yeah but it's a school project that im working on." I quickly said. Truth was that the school project was a total lie. Every Monday and Wednesday I would sneak into Mrs. Weber's dance class and practice my dancing. I use to be in her class till Victoria took me out of it for being a "show off". She let go of me and I stumbled off her bed.

"Well seeing as I am so nice to you Isabella, I'll give you sometime to do work on your stupid little project. But I'll need you here by 3 o'clock sharp! Do you understand me?!" She screeched her nasal voice going up very high octaves practically killing my already sensitive ears.

"Yes Victoria I understand and I'll be here by 3.." My voice was flat and emotionless. I might HATE Victoria and her stupid daughters with a deep burning passion but, overall, I feared her.

"Good and just remember, Isabella, the only reason you still go to school is because I'm nice enough to let you. Your over the age of having to go to school, now I just let you because I take pity on you. But if you EVER disobey me or anything of that sort you can kiss school goodbye. Do you understand!?!" she said the words in a icy slick voice.

"Understood" I mumbled as I left her room.

I headed towards the stairs my stomach twisting and knotting. For the past few months Victoria had been threatening me about taking me out of school. Was she bluffing of was it an actual threat? Either way it was starting to freak me out.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I started to make out the giggles and laughter of girls coming from the kitchen. I sighed softly to myself. Great, I couldn't even get a little bit of time before having to serve the blonde bitch quartet.

I reached the kitchen I could perfectly see four blonde heads sitting on chairs around the island laughing and giggling. As much as I hated to admit it all four of those blondes were beautiful, bitchy, but beautiful.

To the right of the island was Tanya Denali a strawberry blonde chick who of course looked like she belonged on the runway instead of in high school. She was what me and my friends called the leader of the bitch quartet. Everything the other three did has never escaped Tanya's eyes. She was the head cheerleader at Sunvalley high. Oh and did I mention she was beyond popular? With her fake tan blonde hair and money, she was the perfect candidate for the "in" group.

Tanya's right hand gal is no other than Rosalie Hale. Unlike, Tanya, Rosalie had golden blonde wavy hair. Rosalie was already into the business of modeling, being as she is the cover girl for Marchetta cosmetics. Out of the four blondes Rosalie was the only one I partially got along with. Oh and identical twin to the handsome Jasper hale.

The last two were none other than Victoria's despicable brats Lauren and Jessica. They were also twins but didn't look alike as much except for the dirty blonde hair they both had. Lauren was the oldest for, like, 2 minutes. Jessica was the shortest out of the group.

Even though I hated them so much I still felt a bit of jealousy looking at them all pretty and happy. Something I wasn't compared to them I looked worse than average. With my dark brunette hair, pale translucent skin(which didn't go with the Arizona climate) and brown eyes. Truly there was nothing special about me just a plain, ordinary girl.

By the looks of their conversation they hadn't noticed me standing right behind them. If they would have noticed they'd already be ordering me around like their bitch and criticizing my looks. Something I have become use to.

For a moment I just stood their listening in on their conversation.

"I can not believe he's coming back to our school!!!" exclaimed Jessica.

"Yeah, I know, Edward Anthony Cullen returns to to Sun Valley high." Lauren said.

"Yeah not to mention his hot brother Emmett Cullen! I hear colleges everywhere are willing to even pay him to attend their school so he can play football." Rosalie threw in.

"Not to mention Alice Cullen! She might be short and stuff but she's already met with Calvin Klein, Gucci president, and she's starting her own clothing line this fall! " Tanya said.

I rolled my eyes at them and their talk. Great, more rich snobs coming into this school. didn't we have enough of those types of people? And by the looks of it they had already become popular without having to step foot at the fucking school! Great, just great.

"I cant wait to go back out with Edward," Tanya said with a dramatic sigh, "We're, like, made for each other. Tthe only thing that ever had gotten in the way of us and our relationship was him having to move all the way up to New York! Doesn't matter anyways him and I are going to-" that's when she looked to the side and notice me leaning there against the counter listening in on them. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me.

"It's really rude to eavesdrop on people Isabella. What didn't your mom ever teach you that?" she asked.

"Tanya!" Rosalie hissed as she elbowed her.

I felt a bitter taste in my mouth and I could feel the strong emotion of hurt and anger running through my body. She knew just where to hit when it came to me. I cooled myself down before I did anything I'd regret, like punch her in her fucking nose. The mental image is satisfying enough.

"Yeah actually my mom did teach me that, Tanya, but it's that your voice is so loud and high pitched its pretty hard not to hear this.. I wasn't really eavesdropping on anyone." I spoke my words calmed and cool.

Tanya just continued to glare at me than turned her attention back to the girls. "You better start respecting me. Or else."

"Yeah, Bella, why don't you make yourself useful and pick up the dishes. We are just about to head off to school so we suggest you hurry up and clean them now." Lauren said giving me a fake smile.

I rolled my eyes and started picking up their dishes. There was no point in fighting with them knowing that the more I did the harder my punishment would turn out to be.

I finished the dishes and raced out the door with my bookbag slumped over my shoulder and skateboard in the other. I looked at my watch to check how much time I had to get to school.

"SHIT!" I hissed when I reached the front gate and got on my board. I was definitely going to be late if I didn't hurry up. Last thing I could afford today was a detention for being tardy!

**A/N yesh i know Marchetta isn't a real cosmetics company. I sorta got it off material girls. (good movie)****and i feel like i need to add that.****  
1. yes i know Bella is clumsy and doesn't know how to dance. But hey it's my story and she does.****  
2. The actual Bella can't skate. like i said in my soty she does.  
3. and for those of you who happen to be blonde i feel i should say i have nothing against blondes. so please don't kill me if you are one. =]**

**and once again special thanks to my vamptastic Beta!  
Jessica Marie Cullen!  
check her story memories!  
it rocks!**

**One more thing. review please. The more you review the happier I'll be and the more Ill wirte.  
And just a little preview tease. Edward apperas in the next chapter. and i think you guys will find it very amusing on how it is Bella encounters him.  
**


	4. Sun Valley High

**kay. i know i know. I haven't updated in awhile and most of you have probably already forgotten about this story...but hey you can't blame me! I aNd this chapter written out like 2 weeks ago. My beta Jessica was being a butt and wouldn't edit my work. So if you want to point the finger at someone point it at her. :P  
(JESS IF YOUR READING THIS YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!)**

**so the special guest that was suppose to be in this chapter couldn't make it because i decided to cut the chapter into 2 since it was getting kind of long.....  
so they'll be in the next!**

**and now im gonna stop rambling and et you get on with th stroy.**

**P.s. I own nada of Twilight.....but Seth owns me ;P  
**

SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!

I had exactly 5 minutes to get to school or I was going to be late! And that is something I don't need to deal with at this moment. I kept speeding through the streets. Something I usually wouldn't be doing but seeing as I had merely 5 minutes to get to my destination I could quite care less of the angry people screaming at me when I got in their way and giving me the finger. Hey, I'd do the same thing.

As Sun Valley High came into view I could feel myself lighten up. I was going to make it. yes! But just as my mind started to cool down and was no longer on panic attack I noticed how insanely fast I was going on my skate board and how I was lucky some car didn't kill me on the way. I slowed down slightly because I was almost to school. Just need to pass this street, drop my skateboard in Leah's car, than rush up the school steps, and pray that Mr. Callahan wouldn't count me as tardy. My inner babbling came to a halt when I felt myself come in contact with something hard on my right side that knocked me off balance.

I got knocked off my board but manged to just stumble a bit instead of falling on my face. (Thank Gawd!)

I looked to my right to scream at whoever was the fucking bastard that pushed me. But, no, instead, of being some person, it was a shiny grey Volvo. I glared at the car and just when I was about to say something I heard the loud annoying honk of the car.

" Get out of the way!" shouted some guy who I couldn't see clearly. My patience was seriously waning now. And this asshole just completely drained my patience. He was the one who hit ME! Oh, hell no..

" Why don't you watch where your driving you fucking bastard!" I yelled back at him. Just than an irrational thought came to me and I really didn't think but just acted upon the impulse. I grabbed my skate board from the ground and banged it on the shiny bumper of the guy's car.

My eyes widen at the realization of what I had just done and I ran out of the streets before anyone could catch me. I prayed whoever the owner of the car was didn't decide to go after me as I ran through the school's parking lot looking for a certain car and hiding behind some just in case.

My breathing slowed down as a white Mazda 3 hatchback came into my view.

To my amazement leaning against the white car was no other than my best friend Leah Clearwater. Her wavy dark brown hair coming down below her shoulders with her slender yet firm hour glass shaped body. She was wearing dark blue shorts with grey flats and a light green spaghetti strap babydoll shirt.

* * *

_I remembered that on my first day of school, Jessica and Lauren had done everything possible to humiliate me in front of the entire cafeteria in the 4th grade. I was so sick and tired of their meanness that I ran towards the girls restroom tears spilling down my face, locked myself in a stall, and just wishing the world would swallow me up. _

_Why go on? _

_No one cared about me. Everyone I loved was gone. I stayed there crying my eyes out for I don't know how long when I heard the door creek open. At this point I didn't care whoever saw me like this right now. _

_That's when a Carmel colored hands poked through the stall I was in and a pretty girl with big brown eyes were a slight darker shade than mine, a long black thick hair that came to her waist slipped through the bottom crack of the door. I should have probably told her to go away and leave me alone, but at the moment I didn't care. Just than she came up to me and grabbed my hand and just sat there till no more tears could come out of my eyes. When my crying spree was over I looked up to see her smiling down at me with a friendly smile._

_" I saw you were upset back there when those girls dumped pasta on you so I thought you might need someone to help you." she said softly as she handed me some tissues._

_" Thanks ." I said but my voice was too dry and I had the stupid hiccups going thanks to my crying._

_" Yeah those girls can be real mean. But don't worry I'll kick them if they ever try to mess with you again." She said._

_I couldn't help but smile at the thought of this girl I just met doing me that favor._

_" Thanks." I said as I giggled._

_"I'm Leah by the way." the pretty girl said. As she stuck out her hand towards me I immediately grabbed it and shook her hand._

_" My name's Bella" I said happily.  
_

_"Well Bella I guess we're going to be best friends from now on." Leah said smiling a huge grin._

_" I hope so." I said a little worried.. Maybe she would change her mind tomorrow._

* * *

I smiled at her remembering how ever since that fateful day Leah had been one of the only anchors that have kept me alive. And that ever since we've been friend's my life became oh so much brighter than before.

I sprinted to the car and threw my skateboard into the back of her car.

" By any chance mind telling me why you're here instead of inside the school?" I questioned her a bit breathless but the smile still on my face.

Leah just rolled her eyes at me, "Yeah nice to see you too, Bells. Yeah I'm doing just fine thanks for asking," she said sarcastically.

" You know what I mean Leah." As I spoke with a bit of irritation seeping through my voice. I really was having mood swings at the moment.

" Aahh I see someone didn't have a good encounter with her step bi- I mean witch". Leah said jokingly.

Despite my hormonal mood I managed to laugh. "When have my encounters with that bitch ever been good??"

She was about to answer when the first bell rang announcing we had exactly one minute to get our butts in class or we're late.

I grabbed her hand and we darted through the vacant parking lot into the school rushing into Mr. Callahan's room. And just as we stepped foot into the classroom the late bell rang.

I sighed a sigh of relief. I had made it to school in less the 7 minutes without being tardy. That has to be a record!

Mr. Callahan just looked up at us and smiled with amusement in his eyes. " You guys must be lucky. Made it right before the bell rang." he said.

"Yeah we know." we both mumbled.

We made our way over to our seats and plopped right into them. My whole body felt like wet noodles. Gawd, I'm pretty sure I had enough exercise to last me a lifetime.

I laid my face on my desk and tried to calm down my breathing. Just as the morning news started through the intercom. Great a person couldn't get 3 friggin minutes to themselves without school having to bug you.

I just laid there on my desk as Mrs. Spencer went through the typical announcements and than said some other things about a school dance and blah blah blah. Honestly I wasn't paying much attention. Announcements to me were useless.

Just as Mrs. Spencer finished with the morning news, the classroom door opened, and in stepped non other than Alice Cullen, I presumed. She had spiky black hair, she was sort of pale not freakishly pale like me but more like regular type of pale, and had a small frame that made her look almost fragile. You know like those porcelain dolls that girls use to have back in the days. Hmmmmm guess the bitches were right about how she looked…and that was shocking.

I groaned softly as realization hit me. THE ALICE CULLEN was going to be in my homeroom. Worst part the only seat left was to my right seeing as Leah was on my left. GREAT I thought bitterly. Last thing I needed to top off my already more than hellish day was sitting next to another snob ass rich girl.

The pixie chick girl walked up to the teacher with a bright smile on her lips. I swear she had to get her teeth whitened, you just don't have naturally shiny white teeth without having to pay for them. Once she introduced herself to the teacher Mr. Callahan stood up and did an overdramatic cough to get the class attention. Please, like we needed that practically everyone's eyes were glued onto the new student.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Alice Cullen. As of today she will be joining this school along with her two other brothers Emmett and Edward Cullen. I hope you guys make all of them feel welcomed."

As soon as he was done everyone broke into bright smiles and sweet 'hellos' all towards the new girl. She started making her way towards the seat next to me. I turned to see Leah smiling nicely towards Alice. Great even my best friend was dazzled by this person. I don't know what happened to me but heck I decided to be nice to Alice I mean maybe she wouldn't be so bitchy to me yet.

I turned around to say 'hi' to her but before I could even get the words past my throat, she beat me to it.

"HI! I'm Alice! I'm new as you already noticed." she spoke the words so perfectly and musical like I had to mentally slap myself too keep from staring at her with big eyes.

" Hello I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I said nicely as I dorkishly stuck my hand out to shake hers.

She giggled but stuck her hand out and shook mind. I don't know what was it about this girl but I couldn't help myself as I laughed at how dorky we were acting. Alice seemed so nice and I had a feeling that I would get along with her. Just than the bell rang calling us for 1st block. Which for me it was math. Oh joy. I said goodbye to Alice and Leah as they headed off to Ggovernment chatting with each other. "Lucky them" I mumbled.

* * *

To my surprise school passed by quickly. I didn't even feel like I had been in any classes at all. In a blink of an eye I was already in lunch. I figured out I had Spanish with Alice and she was able to sit next to me. The bad part when we were leaving, Tanya and her bitch group took her in for lunch. Sigh. I guess this is where my friendship with her ended.

As I sat down at my usual table I couldn't help but glance at the "in" table. It hurt a little to see Alice there sitting happily chatting with Rosalie and seeming to enjoy herself. From what I could tell everyone was crowded over there trying to see the new kids. I only met Alice but from the look of it there was a bronze haired boy sitting across from Alice who Tanya was practically sitting on. Edward, I figured it had to be that guy she was talking about. I couldn't help but feel sorry for that guy. Tanya obviously wasn't good at understanding body language. The guy was practically trying to get her off him.

_Thump._

I looked back to my table as Leah had just sat down her tray of food (Which I might add wasn't much. Just a salad and Diet Dr. Pepper.) I looked up at her and gave her a happy sad smile. She raised her eyebrows at me and I nodded towards the "in" table.

"Aaahh. So I see Alice Cullen and her brothers have officially gone sucked into that group. That was fast." she said a bit bitterly, "And sort of sad. Thought Alice would have been different."

"Yeah me too." I mumbled as I opened up my Vitamin water.

" Oh well we knew it would happen." she said shrugging it off like it was nothing, " so anything new Bells?" she questioned.

I knew by now that when she usually asked that and called me by the nickname that Jake gave me she usually didn't mean if there was anything new about me. She was wondering if I had heard anything new from Jake. See even though she denied her secret interest in Jake and lets face it Jake was practically oblivious to the way she looked at him. I could tell there was some extreme chemistry going on between the two of them.. Well not anymore, not ever since Jake left last year, we had lost complete contact with him. Which brought me back to this morning. That jerk face didn't even look a glance in my direction. Now I was mad at him too.

" Well believe it or not Jacob's back from Oregon." I said curtly. Obviously, Leah didn't notice my tone as her eyes glowed brightly at the news I just told her.

" Oh my freaking gawd!" she screamed practically jumping off her seat. I couldn't help but laugh.

" A little excited there aren't we Clearwater??" I said still laughing. Of course she didn't even pay a least bit of attention to my comment.

" How's he!?!? When did he get back? Why is he back?? Has he told you anything?? Bella tell me everything!!" she demanded. Okay this usually wasn't me but the way she looked so animated like a child who just found Santa up on their chimney.

" What was the question again?" I teased lightly.

"BELLA!!!" she whined.

"Okay, okay to sum it all up, I haven't spoken to him yet. Jerk hasn't talked to me at all." I said in a hurt and irritated voice.

"Oh…..well maybe he's just been busy?" Leah said softly her eyes fading back to her usual brightness.

"Yeah I bet," I said bitterly. Great so far today I get yelled at by Victoria, threatened by the queen bitch during breakfast, made a new friend than lose her that same day, I have a lot of shit to do at home, flunked the algebra pop quiz, almost got killed by some bastard in a Volvo, and now my best guy friend who I haven't even seen for a whole fucking year doesn't even try to talk to me. Isn't my life wonderful today??

Lunch continued silently. I guess we both were lost in our own thoughts. See one of the best things about Leah is that she and I don't need to talk to interact. Just by being by each other is all we need.

I continued with my inner ramble about today's events. Just than the bell rang out. Practically making me jump out of my seat. JEEZ that thing was loud!

I said my 'goodbye' to Leah and told her I'll meet her at her car right after last period as I hurried off towards Biology. I couldn't help but be glad that this certain part of the day was going to be done and over with in just 2 hours. That way I'd only have to deal with Victoria and my chores. My day just keeps getting better.

I ran and tumbled my way into Biology. I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings 'til I walk up half way to my seat and notice the usual vacant seat on the asile of my table occupied by a muscular figure.

Oh hell no! Great, Bella, you just had to jinx yourself.

**A/N **

**OOOOHHH! i left it on a clify! oh yeah! LOL.  
Either way hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had lots of fun writing can anyone guess who the Volvo owner might be???  
**

**Special thanks to me awesome(yet slightly slow) Beta Jessica Marie Cullen!!!!**

**and now plz plz plz review.**

**=]  
**


	5. Familiar Stranger

**A/N: Okay so I just wanted to say you guys are so amazing!!!! I literally did a happy dance when I saw all the reviews, favorites and story alerts I got from the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! Seriously you guys put a big smile on my face. **

**So since you guys made my day I decided to give you guys a special treat. So i uploaded the 5th chapter! that and i felt like i owed it to you guys.  
**

**Oh, and if you guys haven't noticed this story relates to Another CINDERELLA Story somewhat. The movie was a huge inspiration for this story so, yeah, you're going to see some similarities. But trust me this story has its own twist.**

**I also forgot to post something up in the last chapter.**

**http://upload(dot)/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/bc/07-08_Mazda3_s_hatchback(dot)jpg/800px-07-08_Mazda3_s_hatchback(dot)jpg**

**That is what Leah's car looks like. (That is also the car that I want) **

**Also in this chapter the dance studio scene comes up and like I said before I got inspiration from Another Cinderella Story, so that scene is somewhat the same.**

**So here's the link of how the dance studio scene is suppose to look like. It would really help out if you saw the video so that you know what I'm trying to explain. (Let it be known that I'm horrible at explaining things. Especially dances.) I leave it to my Beta.**

**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=aagA2QYG5hY**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight or Another Cinderella Story…but I sure wish I did. **

**Now back to the story.**

______________________________________________________________________

Right there in front of me was none other than Harun-fucking-Denali. And as you can probably guess it he was related to Tanya, which would be one of the many reasons I despised this fucking bastard. What the hell was he doing at my table???

"Excuse me Harun, if I remember correctly this isn't where your suppose to be sitting so I suggest you get the hell out of here." I said the words with such hatred that he almost flinched. I mean, this asshole right here was one of the reasons I hated coming to this school. He along with Tanya always made my days hellish in ways you'd never understand. Like in 5th grade the bastard cut off one side of my pig tail so I had to cut off the other side to make it even. Now tell me wouldn't you be bitchy to the guy who did that to you???

"Chillax girl, I thought you might want some company seeing as you're always here alone." He spoke the words causally but I knew that everything he usually said was meant in a perverted morbid way.

"No fucking thanks. Now like I said before get the hell out of that seat." And just to annoy me he gave me a fucking stupid grin.

"Why don't you make me Goose?" For those of you who didn't know goose is what the guys especially bastards like Harun enjoyed calling me seeing as "Swan" didn't quite fit with someone like me.

"You know what Harun why don't you go to Matt and let him shove it up yo-" I was caught off as Mr. Banner came into the room.

"Quite down students. Denali back to your seat." He spoke with an authority's voice.

This was one of the reasons Mr. B was one of my favorite teachers. He didn't let the kids slide by just because their parents were some rich person.

I watched with a smile as Harun went to go back to his seat next to Tanya. She didn't seem too happy that he was sitting back with her. She turned my way and gave me daggers. Seriously if looks could kill I'd already be murdered by her.

Her look turned from murderess to I guess lusty as Harun placed his hands on her inner thigh. _Okay gross! _For Gawd fucking sake's they were cousins!! But from what I've heard, (mainly from Leah), the two of them seemed to be just a little bit too close for cousins. If you know what I'm talking about.

From the corner of my eye I could see Matt giving the two "cousins" a glare. Okay I'm usually not one to actually care about rumors but to me it seemed these rumors weren't as fake as people thought. Something about the way Matt and Harun were also so cuddly, cuddly had me thinking. Maybe they were more than just friends?

My inner rambling was stopped short as the classroom door opened. In came Edward Cullen. I could easily tell it was him seeing as he had the same bronze crazy hair I saw at lunch. Okay one question. What was up with the Cullen family and making a grand _late_ entrance??? You think they would at least hang low for awhile seeing as they were the new kids.

Edward came up to Mr. Banner and handed him a piece of paper. Mr. B nodded towards him and mumbled a welcome to him, before ushering him to find an empty seat.

Typically every girl in the call started looking frantically, looking for the lucky person who had an empty seat next to them.

To my luck the only vacant seat was next to me. _Oh joy. _Then I remembered Harun trying to sit next to me. And at the moment one plus one clicked. Tanya wanted Harun to sit here so that she could have Edward sit next to her.

Well I guess that plan failed miserably.

I tried to avoid the glared daggers and stares I was getting from all around me by opening my book and reading it. I was currently reading Evermore. I loved this book and how the relationship in this story was impossible yet so pure.

I tried not to look towards my left as Edward made it quite obvious that he was going to sit by dragging the chair. If the dude expected me to look at him well he had another thing coming.

Once Edward was seated Mr. B started today's lesson. It was on the human reproduction system. _Great!_

This was a room filled with juniors. I'm pretty sure we all knew how babies were made and how reproduction occurred. And I bet that more than ¾'s of the students here had already had experience with that. Not that I would know….I was still a virgin.

Mr. B continued on with his lecture on reproduction while most of the kids gazed off into LA LA Land.

I was just about to open my book again as a hand slightly touched my shoulder.

As an instinctive action I turned my head to the left and my eyes fell upon the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. _Gorgeous? Ever seen?? Get a hold of yourself Bella. _

"Yeah?" I asked a bit hesitantly.

He smiled down at me. "I just wanted to formally introduce myself my name is Edward Cullen."

"Oh…well nice to meet you Edward, I'm Bella." I said.

"Aahh, Bella that's a nice name….hey, by any chance do I know you from somewhere? You seem very familiar."

"I don't think so." I said. He knew me from before?? No. That couldn't be true I just technically met the guy.

"Oh well must have been someone else that looked like you." he said.

"Yeah….." and with that I went back to my book.

______________________________________________________________________

Before I even knew it 2 hours had passed by. I guess I was just too caught up in my book to actually have paid any attention to the time. As I packed my things I heard a cough come from my left side.

I looked up to see Edward standing there awkwardly.

"It was really nice to meet you Bella." He said a bit nervously. WOAH! Wait nervously???

I gave him a reassuring smile. "It was nice to mee-." And that's when I was caught off by-who would have guessed it? - Mrs. Queen Bitch herself.

"Ah. I see you've met our special student maid Eddie." She spoke with her fucking girly voice.

Gawd couldn't she leave me alone for just a tiny while and let me enjoy my life for just a bit??? Oh wait I can answer that by myself. NO.

"Student maid?" he questioned curiously.

"Didn't Isabella here tell you? She works for Victoria Lefevre. She just goes to this school because it's the closest one to her house." she informed him.

He looked my way with an expression in his face that easily read. Confusion. Well let's just get this over with.

"Yeah she's right I am Victoria's maid and now if you excuse me." I started to walk off. I meant to make a quick escape but Tanya's foot made me trip over and land face flat on the floor.

Ugh. I could feel the inside of my cheek dripping a bit of blood. I started to get up when strong arms wrapped around me and helped me up. Without having to turn around I instantly knew who it was. There was no way Tanya would help me up.

"You okay?" He asked a bit worried, "you have a bit of blood dripping off your lip."

I quickly wiped the blood from my mouth and mumbled "yeah thanks." And with that I grabbed my bag and headed off to the parking lot.

I was instantly relieved as Leah's Mazda came into view. Funny how just the sight of my best friend's car would lighten up my mood so fast. Of course leaning against the car was the person I was looking for - Leah.

I smiled at her as I raced towards the car. I came up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"so how was your day?" She asked.

"Ugh. Horrible as usual. Yours?" I asked quickly, I didn't want any questions asked.

"fine." she responded softly. "I tried to call Jake during last period but it just went straight to voicemail." She said. Her eyes looking very sad.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Well I'll talk to the jerk butt once we get home but right now I need to get to dance class so if we could pick up the pace." I ushered her to hurry into the car. I had no time to waste.

Leah was in my dance class so it was very convenient for me to ride with her.

We reached the dance studio and I quickly got out of the car and headed towards the back entrance. So, I didn't have class like Leah did. I more or less broke into the back and followed what Mrs. Webber taught the class from behind the mirrors.

Well, technically I didn't really break in, Mrs. Webber knew I came and she had agreed to let me come once I explained why I couldn't come anymore. She was so sweet with me and understanding.

I climbed up the railing and then jumped into the building through a window. I landed on the ground with a small _thump. _Yes! I hadn't caused a big commotion like I usually did.

The mirrors faced the other side of the room, and if I hadn't known any better, I would have thought you could see through it from the other side. But I did know better, so I didn't dwell on them for long.

I undressed myself quickly to grey sweat pants and a pink tank top. Leah had chosen this outfit for me and the one thing I really didn't enjoy about it was the clothes were a bit to pressed up against me.

I watched quietly as the class assembled. Many students were from Sun Valley high but the only one I knew were just Leah, Jessica, and Lauren. Yes to my dismay Lauren and Jessica were in my class.

What I loved the most about being behind the mirrors is that I could easily look and hear what everyone was saying yet they couldn't see me.

Mrs. Webber came into the classroom with someone behind her.

My eyes popped opened when I noticed who it was. Edward Cullen. What the hell was he doing here?!?!?

Mrs. Webber clapped her hands together and told the class to stand up.

"Okay class we have a very special guest today here with us." She said motioning towards Edward, "as you can remember Edward here use to go to this class and today he's decided to give us a special dance lesson. Edward's the class is yours." She moved out of the way and gave Edward the spotlight.

He smiled at the class.

"Hey well, umm, I was just going to take you guys through some of the steps of my music video." he spoke smoothly. "So I'll show you guys the steps and show them to you slow, then once you get them we're going to speed them up, okay?"

He took off his jacket and threw it to the ground. As he did that both Lauren and Jessica raced up to pick it up. I swear these girls are pathetic.

He demonstrated the moves slowly as we copied. These moves weren't so hard. Well at least for me. Honestly I was having fun.

"Okay now that you guys got the moves let's pick it up a bit ready? Your energy is about a 5 I need a 10. Okay!" With that we went through the steps again.

"Whoop! Okay that was great! You guys got the moves down. Why don't we do it again but a bit slower so you guys can put your own style on it and make it your own.

He walked up to the mirror and stood right in front of me. My heart went straight into over drive and I had to remind myself that he couldn't see me so there was nothing worth going into frenzy over.

"We're gonna start on the same spot here we go ready. And 5 and 6 and 5, 6, 7, 8." He started to dance right in front of me. Somehow I couldn't help but follow right behind him till I caught up to him and then we started to dance together. I don't know why but I felt amazing. Though he probably didn't even know I was there in front of him.

Too soon he slid away from the board, and that's when Lauren grabbed him and practically started grinding on him. Ugh. Desperate much?

Edward quickly turned around back to me letting Lauren fall to the ground. I couldn't help but do what he did. It was like our minds were working together. We both moved in rhythm with each other. At one point he just stood there looking at the mirror. But to me it seemed like he was looking at me and my heart once again went into overdrive. _Why the hell was it doing that? _Something inside me wanted to imagine that he could see me and that we were looking into each other's eyes, but that would just be silly. He'd never look at me like that.

Too quickly he pulled away from the mirror and faced the class.

"Umm, okay, one last time." he instructed as he stood in front of the class. And, again, started to dance again.

I reluctantly moved away from the mirror and joined them in the dance. While I was dancing by myself Edward there was having oh so much fun dancing with Lauren. But I didn't let that get to me. I continued to dance by myself. Hey this choreography was pretty fun!

Edward broke off from the dance and faced the class again. "Amazing! You guys are some great dancers! I really enjoyed doing this with you guys."

Just than my stupid phone started to vibrate. _SHIT! _I raced up to my book bag and grabbed it out.

In the background I could hear Mrs. Webber rambling on about cell phones in class. _Whoops._

"Hello?" I asked through the phone.

"Isabella where are you!?!?!?! I need you here NOW!" she screamed through the phone. Gawd even through the phone she practically made me deaf.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming Victoria just give me a sec." I whispered.

"You have 10 minutes!!!" she yelled before she hanged up on me.

Leave it to Victoria to ruin my good moment. I quickly grabbed my stuff and stuffed it into my bag. I rushed off through the window and down the railing.

I ran up to Leah's car grabbed my skateboard and rushed off towards the witch's house.

**A/N: Yes I know like I said it's going to sound a bit like Another Cinderella story but trust me it's not. I promise you the story will become its own after a few more chapters. It's not going to have the exact story line as Another Cinderella story okay. Oh and I know some of you are going to start saying that her day is like very long and all and that I should move on but just bear with me plz. I'm setting up the foundation of my story =] Lol I sound like a language art geek. Oh well.**

**Oh and for those of you who don't actually know Harun and Matt well lets just say they are exactly how i Put them in this story. Trust me they are fucking Bastards....and im pretty sure the are gay....seriously! you should see the way the look at each other in the eye and just stare and smile. I'm all for gay rights and all but those two are just creepy. And since they piss me off so badly and I being me can't punch them in the face like i want to at school i decided to get back at those bastards on here. And don't worry you'll be seeing more of them later on.  
**

**Once again thanks to my awesome Beta: **

**Jessica Marie Cullen!!!**

**And a super thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers! Y'all are awesome! I would give you guys all Ice cream but I don't have the money and I don't know where y'all live so…… yeah. But I can give you the next chapter. If you guys review. Plz?**

**=]**


	6. Dinner Party

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry about not updating sooner but I've got end of the years projects and Finals and plans on weekends. So my life's been pretty busy at the moment. But no worries I got chapter 6 finito! I hope you guys enjoy it!!**  
**Yes I'm pretty aware that the damn word "I" is like repeated over and over again but I just can't help it, It's how i write! Plus I'm trying to break away from that habit but it's sorta difficult seeing as how this is like my first actual story that I've ever written. And I'm only in 7th grade....meaning my grammar usage and all isn't really super...especially since i find LS very very not difficult but confusing at times. **  
**Also once I'm out of school which would be in 7 days! (Yay!) I'll start posting chapters more often. Seeing as I'll have a lot of free time on my hands. I'm also hoping that My writing will improve over the summer. =D  
**

* * *

I halted to a stop as I reached the main entrance of my so called house. I kicked up my skateboard through the bottom of the gate and climbed up onto the gate. I know what you're thinking why not just buzz? Well that would have involved having to probably talk to Jake and right now my mood wasn't at its best to deal with him. I made it to the top and I closed my eyes tight. If I can't see how far down it is, it won't be as scary. I made a launch forward and felt the air pass by me as I dropped to the ground. Luckily I was able to land correctly on my feet.  
I grabbed my skateboard and made my way to my room over at the servant's quarters.  
I walked into my small room and as my bed came into view I could see the uniform that I was to wearing for tonight's dinner. _Oh joy_.  
I threw my bag and skateboard right beside the damn maids outfit and rushed to the bathroom. I quickly fixed my pony tail and switched my tank top to a baggy shirt. Seeing as I was going to be cleaning why not just wear something comfy? I was NOT going to wear the uniform until the guests arrived.  
I was half way out my door when the rigid screeching noise from the intercom filled my ears. One of these days I was going to freaking beat the hell out of that damn thing with a hammer!  
"Isabella, are you there!?!?" Victoria's girly squeaky voice pierced through the speaker. With a heavy sigh I walked to the intercom and pressed the button.  
"Yeah. I'm here." I replied.  
"Good! I want you to do the dining room table. Go to Billy and get the diagram of how I want the table organized Isabella. I'm expecting about 20-25 people tonight so you better not mess this up for me!"  
My eyes widened. About 25 people were going to be gathered here tonight! I groaned softly. Great this means I'm going to have to work twice as hard as today, on tomorrow when I'm cleaning up the mess these guests were going to leave behind.  
"DID YOU GET THAT ISABELLA!?!?!?"  
"Yes Victoria I got it perfectly clear the first time. Don't worry I'm on it."  
"Good girl Isabella."  
With that I turned around and started heading off towards the door once again.  
I made my way quickly through what Leah and I call the hallway maze. I swear if it weren't for the fact that I lived here for practically 7 years I would have gotten lost in these hallways forever. It took many twist and turns just to find the way to the damn kitchen!  
As I turned the last corner my eyes fell upon a sight that made my stomach do back flips over and over again. In front of me Jake and Tanya stood there in each other's embrace!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE!?!?!  
Oh sure my so called "best friend" comes back from Portland and after not seeing him for about a fucking year you'd think he'd be happy to see me and we'd talk about what's been going on with our lives. HA!  
Apparently things with Jake went the other way around. This was not the Jake I knew and loved. This was some stranger in his body. The Jake I knew would have never hugged Tanya! He would have never ignored me like he was now.  
I felt a stinging sensation form in my eyes. No. This asshole right here was not going to make me cry right now.  
I dramatically coughed to interrupt their little hug fest. They quickly let go of each other's embrace as if they shocked each other.  
"Sorry for breaking up your love fest here but I have to get through so if you wouldn't mind moving, everything would be amazing. The halls not big enough for 3 people in one spot." I spoke my words with such acid.  
I couldn't help but glare at both Jake and that bitch. Leah was going to be pretty pissed and hurt when she heard about this.  
"Ugh." Tanya flipped her hair to the side. "There's no need for such hatefulness Bella. I was just comforting Jacob here on what happened to him. Even I have a heart."  
Whoa!  
There was a shocker Tanya having a heart. Puleez! Though that wasn't really what left me shocked the most. What shocked me the most was that Tanya knew what had happened to Jake and I didn't. The tables have seriously turned, and not for the best.  
Tanya rolled her eyes at me.  
"What?? Did poor little Bella not know about Jake??" Her lips formed into a sneering smirk.  
"So much for best buddies." She turned to Jake. "Well I have to get going Jake, but I truly am sorry." She gave him a sympathetic smile before leaving.  
I gave Jake a glance. His face was emotionless yet again. He wasn't even staring at me he was staring after Tanya.  
My heart ached. What happened to him in Portland that he couldn't even look at his true friends anymore?  
"Jake-." I was quickly cut off by the abruptness of Jake as he pushed me out of the way and headed back the way I came.  
I couldn't help but let a couple of tears leak past my eyes.  
"Jerk." I mumbled underneath my breath as I made my way sluggishly down the hall.  
As I entered the kitchen I quickly spotted Billy behind the fridge door probably looking for something.  
"Hey Billy, Victoria told me you have the list of guest I need to organize and such." I meant to make my voice seem regular and happy but even to my ears it sounded fake.  
Billy stood away from the fridge and looked at me. His deep dark eyes looking up at mine as he rolled his way to me handing me a package of papers. Some much for a sheet.  
I quickly grabbed it and mumbled thanks as I walked passed him.  
"Bella if it's Jake that's troubling you don't worry about it kiddo. Jake will come around to it. Just give him time."  
I immediately stood still. Leave it to Billy to decode my thoughts.  
"Yeah okay Billy." And with that I ran off.

* * *

It was 6:20 pm and I was in the kitchen sitting on the edge of the island waiting for the 20 something guest to start arriving. Leave it to rich folks to make a late entrance.  
I quietly chewed on a carrot stick as I waited.  
Jake and I hadn't come each other's way ever since the encounter with Tanya early on. And I for one was grateful about that. I didn't need or want to talk to the jerk-butt right now.  
Billy was behind me diligently working on the finishing touches of the seafood platter the guest would be having today.  
From what I saw on the list everyone from the Denali's to the Clearwater's were coming tonight. To my dismay so was Edward and his family.  
I was so lost in thought that I hadn't notice the people that were quietly tip toeing behind me until someone poked both sides of my ribs and whispered "Boo!" Into my ear.  
I practically flew off the island dropping what was left of my carrot onto the ground.  
From behind me I heard giggles and laughter.  
I turned to glare at the dumbass that had just done that. What utterly shocked me was that the people in front of me now were people I thought I wouldn't see for forever.  
"Katelyn!" I shrieked as I practically flung myself at her.  
She laughed and hugged me tightly. Katelyn was Leah's younger sister, but Leah and her were very different in appearance.  
While Leah had dark brown hair and a long perfect firm tanned body with dark chocolate eyes. Kate had light brown hair with light brown almost golden eyes. Also unlike her older sister Kate was short. She was only 5'2 and had a pale skin not like my paleness but more like regular paleness. She also wasn't as defined as Leah but they both shared the same curves.  
I had known they'd be coming but my mind wouldn't really register the thought since the last time I'd seen them was 5 months ago at the funeral….  
My thoughts were stopped as I was picked up from the ground and spun around but not by Kate but by her younger brother Seth. Out of all of the three Clearwater's, Seth was the youngest at the age of only 15.  
I couldn't help but shriek as the big goof spun me around like a rag doll.  
Seth placed me down and gave me a tight bear hug. Gawd the kid was strong! Seth was like a mixture between his two older sisters. He had a golden light tan with Brownish-golden eyes and like Leah he was tall. Boy was he tall. Seth looked like the typical Cali boy, except he wasn't.  
"Gawd, Seth ease up on poor Bella you're going to break the girl in half." Teased Leah as she stood and leaned against her sister.  
Leah was wearing a white evening gown that complimented her body well. Kate was wearing a green dress that made her eyes pop.  
I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Seriously Seth what have they been feeding you up in the boarding school? Super puberty pills? You could pass as a senior if it weren't for your baby boy face." I teased as I poked him in the stomach. Just like his sisters he was dressed in a formal evening outfit. It was a basic black tux.  
"No… I've just been working out." He answered sheepishly  
"Yeah I think we can all tell." Kate put in.  
Seth was about to give her a comeback but before he got out one syllable we heard a cough come from the entrance.  
I turned to find a girl about my height with dark brown hair almost black hair with bangs that covered up part of her right side and big light brown eyes. She was leaning against the doorway. She had on a simple yet pretty black dress on that contrasted with her pale skin tone. She had an average slim body with curves.  
From behind me I heard Seth give a small curse before walking over to her and giving her a hug. From where I was standing it looked as if he were turning real red. He mumbled an apology before grabbing her hand and brang her over to where we were.  
"Umm, so Bella I wanted you to meet my girlfriend, Biannca." He spoke as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.  
I arched my brows at him. "So you leave your poor girlfriend to wait out there and completely forget about her later? Tsk, tsk. Such a bad boyfriend." I teased him as I gave Biannca a quick wink.  
Seth turned red again. "Don't worry, Biannca, he's not always that forgetful." I said before going over and giving her a quick hug.  
Biannca seemed like a pretty nice girl.  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella; Seth has told me so much about you and Leah." She spoke softly.  
I smiled at Seth. "Has he really? Well I hope he hasn't said anything bad about us." I threw him a fake glare.  
We continued talking for a couple more minutes as the guests arrived. We talked about how our lives were going and the summer plans.  
We were in the middle of one of our stupid 'what's better' debates between Skittles or M&M's, when Jake walked into the kitchen.  
We all fell silent. I didn't know if Seth or Kate had been informed about Jake's return but by the looks of it they hadn't expected him there.  
"Victoria told me to come get you for dinner ." And with that he left the way he came without even a friendly smile.  
Everyone gave me 'what the freak' look but all I could did was shrug. The jerk-face-butt hadn't said anything to me either so how the mofo would I know what was wrong with him?  
My small group of friends left as I started picking up the trays of drinks getting ready to go out into the dinner party.  
I went into the dining room and halted to a stop. HOLY CROW!!! There were about 20 people here. That to me was a lot for some stupid dinner. I practically knew everyone except three people whom I could easily assume were Edward and Alice's parents and older brother.  
I quickly got down to business the faster I got this done the less time I'd have to embarrass myself.  
The sitting arrangements were by families. Victoria and her two trolls sat in the very front, while the Cullen's were to the right, and the Denali's to the left followed by the Hales. (Only Rose and Jasper seeing as how their parents were always busy off on a business trip.) Then the Clearwater's and back to the Cullen's.  
As I made my way through the table pouring ice tea to everyone I could feel a set of eyes looking at me, but I couldn't look at who it was.  
As I got to Edwards chair I could feel my heart going into double time. Oh Gawd, please don't let me screw up.  
I walked right beside him and gave him his tea. My heart was beating like crazy but I didn't understand why. I could feel his gaze on me but I was way too chicken to look at him. Once I was done giving him his drink I started to go onto the next Cullen which happened to be the big guy who I presumed was Emmett.  
I was just about to set his drink down when out of nowhere he got up abruptly and bumped straight into me. Of course, it being me, I lost my balance and fell backwards letting the tray fly across the table.  
Tea, Coke, and Champaign splattered everywhere as I fell into the lap of Edward.  
I had no idea how I ended up in his lap but I somehow did. From all around me I could hear the girly shrieks of the troll twins and the Denali bitches whining about their dresses.  
I couldn't really bring myself to care about the screaming and whining as I stood there looking into Edward's gorgeous green eyes.  
He chuckled slightly as he took out a slice of lemon out of my hair. "You okay there Bella?" he asked as he helped me up to my feet.  
"Umm, yeah pretty good. Nothing broken." Did I just say that!?!?!  
"Isabella!!!!!!!!!!!! You better clean up this mess, NOW!!!!!!!!" Screeched Victoria as she gave me her death glare. Great, I was going to get hell later on for this accident.  
I started picking up the pieces of glass and putting them on the tray as the crowd of people made their way into the main balcony.  
A big pair of feet stopped right in front of me.  
I looked up to see who they belonged too. It turned out to be Emmett.  
"Umm, I'm really sorry about bumping into you and making you drop the tray." He mumbled with an apologetic tone.  
"Don't worry about it. It's just a little bit of cleaning up to do, no big." I smiled up at him.  
He smiled down at me and I could see dimples forming at each side of his mouth. "Thanks," he said before walking out with everyone else.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Except I wasn't allowed to go back where the guests were. Victoria came in asking Jake if he could do the job since I clearly wasn't up for the job. He had agreed and now he was the one serving the people.  
I didn't know whether to be happy or pissed off about that. All I knew was once they guest left I was in for a world of fury provided by yours truly, Victoria.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!**  
**The two extra characters are two of my friends who I wanted to put in the story. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to:**  
**AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt and dragonsong94 their reviews made me smiley all day long!!!!**  
**And of course special thanks to my Beta, Jessica Marie Cullen! You rock Jess!!!!**  
**Also special thanks to Natalie for helping me with the story!  
**  
**Okay so you peepz know what to do.**  
**Review Por Favor?!**


	7. Explanations

**A/N: Okay so in this chapter we finally get to know what the flip is wrong with Jake. I know most of you want to know what his problem is. Also there is going to be a little bit of football talking in here so excuse me if I get it wrong or whatever cause I honestly have no clue what's so ever about football.**

* * *

It wasn't long until the guests left that Victoria called me up to her room to discuss tonight's little "accident".

Sluggishly I made my way up the stairs towards her room. I needed to be ready for anything she was going to throw at me.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself before stepping through the doors and into the room.

Waiting for me in front of her bed was Victoria. Her blue/grey eyes were alive like wild fire in the summer. Even a moron could feel the fury and anger radiating off of her.

It was times like these that I truly felt fear at the bottom pit of my stomach, but I wasn't going to let her see that. I put up my poker face. The less emotion I showed in front of her, the better.

She stalked her way towards me. The way she walked looked like a wild jaguar making its way towards it prey.

Once she was a foot away from me her right hand came out over her head and within seconds connected to my face. _Shit it hurt!!_

I already taste the blood that pooled at the inside of my mouth. Victoria might look skinny and bony but fuck did she have a hard ass hand.

"You stupid little bitch! Do you have any idea how humiliated I was at dinner tonight when your stupid clumsiness caused everyone at dinner to be rained on by drinks!? Oh but you will pay for this!!" She spat her words at me as she grabbed me by my hair and threw me across the room.

Thankfully I didn't hit into anything. Just simply dropped to the ground. One thing I learned throughout my years here that it was better to make her feel that she was in charge instead of standing up against it. If you did that then things got way worse.

I slowly lifted myself back up in a standing position. But before I could fully get up _slap!_ Her hand reconnected with the same cheek she had slapped moments ago. _F__uck as if this cheek hadn't been through enough for one day. _It was on the same side that I had busted my lip earlier on during the day so now I could feel my lip steadily leak drops of blood onto my uniform.

"As of this moment on you will report back to the house after school I don't want to hear anymore bullshit about your school projects or whatever! Also you will stay here during the weekends until I say you can go out again! And further more, starting tomorrow you will be cleaning out the attic. It's gotten very filthy up there. Do you understand that Isabella?"

"Yes, madam, Victoria." I mumbled the words softly. Gawd I hated calling her that!

"Good. Now get out of my room! I don't want to see your stupid face for the rest of the day."

And with that I scrambled back onto my feet and made my way down to my room.

_Yeah things for me seem to be going down hill this week. Worst part is it's only fucking Monday!_

I made my way to my room with my hand rubbing over my left cheek. Fuck this was going to be badly swollen tomorrow. _H__mm… this should be fun to explain._

With a slight push of my hand, the door opened, and I stopped inside my cozy warm room. This was the only place in the entire house that I felt more at home at. Well, this one and Jacob's, but for right now the chance of me walking back into that room were slim to none.

I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the still house of a person sitting on the edge of my bed.

The lights were off so I couldn't see clearly. I gulped in air ready to give out my biggest scream when the person on the bed turned on my night stand lamp.

The lights turned on and I could see the person sitting on my bed perfectly.

I didn't know whether to be happy of even more frustrated at who it was.

Gawd, wasn't there a limit on how much crap a person could take per day?

Sitting there perfectly still was no other than, Jacob. His dark brown eyes looked straightly at me. With a sigh I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Jacob?" Yes it's not the best way to start an actual conversation with him but right now I could careless.

He didn't seem to have heard me or was ignoring me because the first thing he did was rush up to my side and brush my cheek slightly.

"Does it hurt bells?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

Yes, I know I should probably be forgiving the big jerk but I was stubborn and hurt by him.

"Nah, Jake, it feels wonderful having a swollen cheek. What do you think genius??" I put as much sarcasm and hate into my words.

Jake's eyes feel onto the ground.

"Right…." he mumbled.

I sighed a big, heavy sigh. I couldn't be mad at this guy as much as I wish I could. He was a big part of my life and I couldn't hold a grudge against him.

"Jake, why are you here??" I said my voice going back to normal.

"I wanted to talk to you and to explain why I've been acting the way I have…" His eyes still wouldn't look at me. That small gesture somehow was able to bring back some of the irritation that had just vanished.

I crossed my hands over my chest and looked at him. "Well start explaining."

He grabbed me by the wrist and tugged me over to the bed. "Sit," he told me.

I sat on the edge of the bed and crissed-crossed my legs. While he plopped down on my bed.

He kept his gaze up at the ceiling. I know I should probably be more patient with him but right now my patience was not waning but entirely gone.

"Jake by any chance do you expect to explain right now or am I going to have to wait 5 hours?"

He drew in a deep breathe and squared his shoulders. "Yeah, sorry about that, it's that I'm not really good at explaining so I don't know how to start."

"How about explaining why you wouldn't reply to our emails, texts, or answer your cell throughout this whole year?"

He laughed once without humor. "You always have to go straight to the point don't cha Bells?"

I didn't reply but just simply rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay will the reason I didn't do anything of that and don't take it the wrong way okay? It was just that my mom told me that if I wanted to, I could start over in Portland with her. It didn't sound like that bad of an idea, but the thing was that I knew if I kept contact with you guys I would be hard for me to choose. So instead of keeping myself conflicted throughout the whole year I just simply stopped checking my email and I turned off my cell completely. I wanted to see if I could live through a year without you guys. That way it wouldn't be so hard for me to let go afterwards if I chose to stay."

He looked at me, his eyes pleading for understanding.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Jake hadn't told us about the staying to live there forever part. Just thinking about it made my heart drop straight down into my stomach.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and slightly shake me.

"Bells are you in there? Hello?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I'm here…." I replied softly.

Jake sighed. "I knew my explanation wouldn't make things better…If you want me to leave now I'll understand…" He started to get up from the bed.

I grabbed onto his hand tightly. "No it's okay Jake. Plus you still haven't finished explaining everything." It hurt, I'll admit that. It hurt a bit to know he was trying to get away from us, but still I couldn't bare the thought of having him become distant anymore.

He sat down right next to me his eyes cast down again.

I gently leaned my head against his shoulder. Jerk or no jerk, Jake was like my brother and I wasn't going to lose him no matter what.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the silence became way too awkward.

"So you came back….you chose to come back right? You came back to us after all." I lifted my head up to see his reaction.

The moment I looked up at him I could see nothing but pain in his eyes.

I quickly turned my face away and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"It's okay Jake you don't have to tell me anything." I told him softly.

He took a long shaky breathe. "No it's best if I get this out of my chest once and for all."

I looked up at him again but this time he didn't have any emotion displayed on his face.

"I really didn't plan on coming back to Phoenix anytime soon. I was honestly starting to like Portland, sure the weather there was whack, but I met some pretty cool people at school and was enjoying my life there. I still thought of you guys day after day but I knew I'd have to move on.

"In Portland I tried out for the football team and I made it! I became a defensive player - one of the best at that. We were having our championship game against Lincoln high school. I was all hyped up about it.

"My two sisters Rachael and Rebecca were busy that day so they couldn't take me, Mom offered to drive me so I accepted.

"We were on our way to the school when out of now where some dumb ass didn't stop at the light in the intersection and collided right at us. It hit the driver's side of the car. The car spun around a couple of times before hitting a light pole. Needless to say the car was a total wreck. I was still a bit conscious after the incident, but I wasn't able to move from the position I was in. All I could think of was that the driver's side of the car was the part that had taken the worst hits. I tried to move again to get my mom out of the car, but I couldn't it was as if I was paralyzed. After what seemed like hours I drifted away into unconsciousness.

"When I woke up all that my mind would let me see was the moment before the car hit us. The doctors walked into room and told me the words that made my physical pains feel like it was just a small cut. My Mom had died minutes after the crash. One of her ribs had broken and poked through her lungs making her drown in her own blood.

"After a month with my sisters, I couldn't stay over there any longer. The guilt I felt and still feel about my mom's death is too much. I couldn't bare to stay in that house. Not anymore. So I packed my things and came back.

"Through the whole flight to Phoenix all I could think about was her and you and Leah and my dad. I was somewhat glad to be coming back to see you guys, but once I got here I remembered how I had been ignoring you and I knew I had to explain. I was being cowardly and decided if I ignored you two than I could postpone the explanations. But honestly I've been away from my other family for too long and now, I'm truly happy that I got everything off of my chest."

Throughout his whole explanation I stood their motionless and silently. I couldn't believe what Jake had told me. Right now I felt like a total bitch for thinking all negative about him without knowing his whole story. _Yeah what a true friend I am._

I wrapped my arms round his neck tightly and pulled him towards me in a big hug. Jake replied instantly hugging me tightly against his chest. I could feel a trickle of tears rolling down my neck and I let some of my own spill.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I whispered. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I had been in a sort of same situation as him, yet I couldn't think of anything to say.

We let go of each other after a couple of minutes had passed by.

Jake wiped the remaining tears out off of his face and looked at me.

"I guess we both lost our mothers." He said softly

"Yeah we did…. But, hey, we still have Billy to bug!" I said trying to cheer him up.

To my astonishment it worked well. Jake chuckled slightly. "Yeah you got a point. Plus we still have Sue and Harry's life to make miserable too."

That stopped my happiness quickly. Jake hadn't been informed about Harry's death and it seemed I was going to be the one that would have to break it to him.

"Jake…we only have Sue's life to bug now Jake."

He looked at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean only Sue? What happened to Harry?" He asked.

"Well while you were in Portland, Harry was having some problems with his health…he died of a heart attack about 5 months ago."

Jake laid himself down on my bed and covered his face with his fists.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

I didn't need to be a sidekick or read his mind to know which who he was talking about.

"She took it hard the first few weeks but than after she became better Kate and Seth had left to go live in a Boarding School not too far from here. Leah stayed with Sue. The two have supported each other throughout this situation."

Jake just lay there silently with fists over his face. Finally after what seemed like hours he removed his fist.

"God, what a horrible friend I've been to you guys. I wasn't here when you needed me. So much for being the big brother." He said sadly.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a reassuring hug.

"You're here now and we still need you Jakey."

My words were able to bring a small smile on his face, but his eyes were still filled with mixed emotions.

"Thanks." He mumbled and kissed my forehead before getting up off of the bed.

"Where are you going Jake?" I asked as I saw him make his way to my door.

"I'm going to go talk to Lee Lee and give her the explanation she deserves."

"Umm, yeah, she deserves the explanation Jake but don't you think you could give her the explanation tomorrow it's almost 11. I'm sure you still don't have to go to school but we do, so…… why don't you try tomorrow?"

He shook his head at me before opening the door.

"I want to talk to her today even if it is this late. Plus it gives me a good excuse to go over there now." And with that he walked out of my room.

I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes at the goof. Jake and Leah had feelings for each other, it was completely obvious, but they both were too stubborn to let the other one know.

I got my butt off my bed and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Today hadn't turned out so badly… I now knew why Jake was acting the way he was. I got to see my other friends and I met a gorgeous guy.

Nope, not so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's a bit sad but hey you guys wanted to know what was wrong with our Jakey so there you have it.**

**I want to say thanks to every single one of my reviewers for encouraging me to continue on writing and giving me some great feedback!**

**Ya'll all rock!**

**Like always thank you to my lemony Beta Jessica Marie Cullen. =]**

**Oh and before you exit out of this page do me a favor and review??**

**P.S. I was thinking of writing a Leah point of view for the next chapter which still takes place during that night so you guys could see how Jake and her relationship is…but I'm not sure. So I'll leave it up to you. If I get more than 5 reviewers saying that they want to read that chapter than I will post it. If I get less than 5 I'll just send those people the chapter through private message.**

**P.S.S. I'm not sure if I can update as soon as i want seeing how my beta Jessica went on vacation to the magical world of disney!! So if by any chance y'all want me to upload Leahs point of view chapter(which im thinking of uploading it into a one shot IDK) it's going to be raw meaning no grammar fixes or error corrections. Just giving y'all a warning.  
**


	8. Cullen's House

**A/N: Okay so I know I'm pretty much dead toast seeing as how I haven't updated in a LONG time…but… but okay so there's really no excuse I've just been procrastinating. Also I really didn't know what I was going to do with this chapter but than the idea came to my head so here it is, Chapter 6 with more Edward and Bella action like y'all wanted. =]**

**BTW, I'd just like to announce that I'm finally 14! Whoop! I turned 14 on June 16, 4 days before Edward's birthday!**

* * *

"Come on, Bella, pretty please." Leah begged as we were driving home from school.

"No, Leah, I already said no the last 300 times you asked me and I've yet to change my answer could we just drop it please?"

It was moments like this in which sometimes I just wanted to put duck tape over her mouth. This girl could not take no as an answer!

"Come on, Bella, you said Victoria let you off punishment yesterday. So it shouldn't be that big of a deal if you came over with us today, pretty please."

I sighed. Why hadn't I kept my mouth shut about my un-grounding? Oh right because I'm an idiot.

"Why can't you just go with Jake to their house? It's not like you guys are going to die without me there." I tried to approach it a different way. Saying no to Leah was the worst way to win an argument over.

"Because the Cullen's said _all_ of us could come over today after school. Come on! You've been cramped in that room of yours all week. One day out wouldn't hurt you."

I sucked in a lot of air and blew up my cheeks letting out a big breathe. "Fine, I'll go under one condition, I have to ask Victoria first...just to make sure."

"Yay!" Leah bounced up and down on the chair.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. Yeah and I'm the youngest here.

We pulled up to my drive way and to my luck Victoria was just leaving he house. Great now I had no way out of getting out of this situation.

As I approached Victoria, she turned towards me with what I call 'the closest sort of' smile she ever gives me.

"Hey there Isabella, dear, what are you doing back home so early? I thought you'd be hanging out with your little friends Jake and Leah."

She sounded so sweet and kind like she use to do when mom was around. That tone fooled most people except the ones who knew her well enough.

"Yeah….about that-"

"Miss Lefevre," Leah chimed in right on cue, "Bella here just wanted to make sure that she got your permission that she could hang out today." Leah gave her best nice girl smile that she all too well knew how to pull.

"Oh! Of course she can, now you kids have fun, but Isabella make sure to be back by 8:00pm to serve my dear daughters their dinner. I won't be back until maybe 10, I've got a date."

Whoa! There was a shocker: Victoria on a date!? What kind of dumb ass was stupid enough to take her out on a date? Victoria literally was high maintenance.

"So who's the lucky guy?" I asked intrigued. This had to be good.

Victoria gave me a "bug off already" stare before she nicely replied to us, "His name's James Gigandet. So if we're done with this chat I have a date I must be heading off to." With that, the red headed bitch made her way into her limo. Yes limo, Victoria prefers to travel by limo. Who does that now days? Obviously she does.

"Bitchoria seems kind of happy today, she's not so bitchy." Leah whispered at me.

"Yeah, well I'm guessing either she got off her period or she's happy about her date."

"I'd say her date, I don't think she ever fully gets off her PMS other wise she wouldn't have raging mood swings everyday."

I turned my head towards her with an arched brow. Like she knew about Victoria's raging hormones.

She rolled her eyes at me. "What? I'm just saying." She grabbed my hand and tugged me back towards the car.

"Okay well since your legal guardian said you're free to go than you're free to go Bells." She said as she hopped back into the driver's seat.

I sighed heavily. Funny how when I need Victoria to be bitchy and hateful she turns out the exact opposite.

Well now there was no way out, I was going to the Cullen's house whether I liked it or not. It wasn't like I didn't like the Cullen's; it was just that I already knew how most rich famous people acted around me, a plain average maid. And honestly I didn't need another run of the same thing over again. Alice was awesome and I loved talking to her during homeroom. It was nice having her as a friend even if she did hang out with Tanya. Edward was okay… we really hadn't had an in depth conversation. Just my awkward 'heys' and his and a bit of small talk here and there when we were made to work as partners. Aside from that I kept hidden in one of my many books.

A white silhouette of a house came into view as the car got closer to the Cullen's house. Even from afar you could tell their house was huge.

As we got closer my mouth formed into a giant 'O' shape. This house was by far the biggest house - no wait mansion - in all of Phoenix. The house looked timeless, graceful and seemed like it belonged during the time of the Titanic. The house was a soft shade of white, 3 stories high with the fist story completely surrounded by a porch. The structure of the house was rectangular. It left me breathless.

The car came to a halt as we reached the other cars in the drive way; it looked like a small yet expensive dealership was located right in their drive way. With the slight exception of Jake's red Volkswagen Rabbit. There was a Porsche, a Jeep, some type of Mercedes' car, a convertible and a Volvo….which seemed oddly familiar.

Before we reached the porch Alice had already dashed through the door and bombarded us with tight hugs. I swear for a small pixie she had a _lot_ of force.

"OH MY GOD! You guys finally came! You had no idea how bored I was without any girls in the house. Well except my mom, but she doesn't count. The guys haven't been doing anything except playing basketball, which is extremely boring to watch. I don't know how people can just sit there for two hours watching people throw a ball around. I know I could never do it! But, yeah, I'm so glad you guys came! I thought you wouldn't have showed up!" She finished up with a big inhale.

I let out a laugh; Alice was a bigger chatter box than Leah. "Alice you might want to breathe between monologues. You know, get some air in your lungs."

Leah let out a small laugh. "Seriously Alice I'm exhausted from just hearing you talk."

Alice gave out an evil glare at both of us while she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Ha ha, very funny you two. Now let me give you a tour around the house and introduce you to my parents!"

The three of us made our way to the kitchen where Alice's parents were. I'm sure they would remember me from the little dinner incident on Monday.

Alice rushed up to them and gave each a quick hug before turning back to us.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet two of my friends from school. This is Leah," she pointed towards Leah, "and this is Bella," she redirected her finger at me.

"Alice put your finger down you know it's impolite to point." Her mom chastised her. She approached us with a genuine loving smile and gave each of us a hug. "I'm Esme. I'm Emmett, Edward and Alice's Mother, nice to meet you two."

I couldn't help but smile at her. Something about her reminded me so much of mom.

"Nice to meet you too." Both Leah and I replied.

"It's nice to meet you two girls. I'm Carlisle the father of this family."

"Nice to meet you too, Mister Cullen." We chimed in again.

"Please call me Carlisle." He reassured us.

We gave them one last smile before Alice ushered us out of the kitchen to give us the tour of the house.

* * *

We had made it back down the stairs after 20 minutes of roaming the house up and down from room to room. I was still shocked to have seen Alice's room and even more shocked to see her closet. It was twice the size of my room! And that was just the closet!

Alice escorted us to the only place left in this humongous house. The backyard. I had seen the guys outback playing basketball through the glass wall. I couldn't really make out who was who but I could tell you this. They were playing shirts vs. skins.

"And here we are. The last bit of our house. The backyard." Alice said professionally as if she was an actual tour guide.

"Thanks for the tour Tinker Bell." Leah said with a slight teasing tone.

"Your welcome. And don't ever call met that again!" Alice spoke viciously.

I made my way towards the basketball court leaving Leah and Alice with their name calling war.

When I got to the court the guys had just finished their game, the sweat glistening of their exposed skin in the sunlight.

Edward and Jasper were both shirtless while Emmett and Jacob had on white undershirts that were stained with their sweat.

I knew I really should have kept my eyes to myself but they had a mind of their own which clearly was examining Edward's bare chest and torso. The guy was ripped! Well, not as ripped as Emmett but he had his own nice strong set of muscles…and a nice 6 pack.

Jacob was the first one to notice me because he came running up to me as the other guys took giant gulps of their water bottle.

"Hey Bells! I thought you guys were never going to make it. Where have you been?" His words came out in a rush as he scooped me up in a tight bear hug. I could feel his sticky hot sweat seeping into my shirt.

"Eww! Jacob put me down this instant you're all sweaty!!" I frantically started kicking my legs in the air.

With a chuckle Jake put me down. "Aw, Bells, I just wanted to show you how much I've missed you, but if you don't want my love fine I'll give it to someone else." As he his eyes roamed behind me probably looking for Leah.

I poked him in the gut hard. "Well of course I want your love but not when you're all hot and sweaty, that's just gross."

"But I thought girls enjoyed seeing guys sweat." He said with a playful smirk on his mouth.

"Yeah _seeing_ them sweat, not _feeling_ their sweat and B.O on them."

Jake let out a loud laugh. "Ouch, Bells, that really hurt."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You'll live."

"Sure, sure." he said before picking me up in yet another tight hug but this time rubbing his short sticky hot hair in my face.

Jake had just recently cut his hair short and sort of spiky, telling us it was just because Phoenix weather made it impossible to have long hair, but I found it was too consequential that he had cut his hair the same style Leah had said she preferred in a guy.

"JACOB BLACK!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!" This time when I kicked my foot, it was able to hit in between his thighs. He let me down in one quick drop.

As I got up I could hear howls of laughter from behind me. I turned around to find Jasper Emmett and Edward laughing at the little scene Jake and I had caused.

Red replaced my usual pale skin color on my cheeks. Great job, Bella, you just had to embarrass yourself in front of them.

"Nice job there, Bella!" Emmett shouted at me.

"Bella! What did you do to Jacob?!" Leah asked while she hovered over a curled up Jake on the ground.

"I'd tell you what she did," Alice said, "She gave that poor guy one heck of a kicker."

I couldn't help but smile over my job well done.

"He started it though."

Alice let out a small laugh. "Well I guess he earned it."

I went over to where Jake laid in pain and slightly poked him in the rib. "Does it hurt?"

"What do you think Isabella?!" he mumbled into the ground.

A smile spread over my face. "Good."

All three of us let out a laugh in harmony.

The other guys walked up to us.

"How's Jake doing?" Jasper asked.

"I think he'll live." Leah said standing up from her position giving Jake a hand for him to take.

I felt someone pat my shoulder I turned around to find those green emerald eyes looking at me. "That was one heck of a kick." He said to me a smile spread over his face.

My cheeks turned a soft pink color. "Thanks," I mumbled softly looking away from him and moving my attention back to the now standing Jake.

* * *

I layed down on the couch leaning on Leah's shoulder as Leah laid her head on Jake's shoulder, as Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward played rock band on their Play Station 2.

This was actually really nice. One day in which I'm not treated like Bella the servant, more like Bella, just Bella.

Esme walked into the room with a large tray filled with soda and bags of chips.

I quickly got up from the couch and rushed up to help her. Just because I didn't like being a maid didn't mean I didn't like helping people who actually deserved to be treated to.

"Thank you, sweetie." Esme said as she placed the tray into my hands before going back to the kitchen to retrieve some cup mats.

"Okay so who wants soda and chips?" I asked the guys as I came back to where they were playing Rock Band.

Edward paused the game and walked towards me.

"I'll have some soda, thanks Bella." he said giving me a playful wink.

My cheeks flushed red yet again.

"I'll have some soda and chips!" Emmett's deep voice came ringing from behind me.

I turned around to give him his drink but to my surprise I ran straight into Emmett's big muscular chest. I hadn't notice he was so close behind me.

For the second time that week I bumped into the guy, the tray holding the soda flipped right on me, ice cold drinks seeped through my shirt and drenched my whole body in a sticky sweet mess as I fell down towards the ground.

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't think you were going to turn on me!" Emmett extended out a hand towards me.

I reached up and took it careful not to slip on the wet floor.

"No problem, I'll just have to be careful next time I'm around you and drinks. Seems like this is starting to become a routine."

He gave me a sheepish smile.

Everyone surrounded me asking if I was okay, but before I could assure them I was alright, Esme came barging into the room.

"Are you kids alright!? I heard a giant noise, what happened!?" She looked at the ground and the surrounding mess that I was standing in.

I gave her a guilty smile. "Sorry, Mrs. Cullen, I sort of had an accident with the drinks…and chips." I said apologetically.

"Yeah, she did because Emmett over here made Bella fall." Alice said.

Esme just shook her head. "Okay I'll talk to him about that later, first let's get Bella to a bathroom and into some clean clothes."

"I could take her to my room and give her one of my shirts mom." I heard Edward speak from behind me.

"That'd be lovely Edward. Bella, Edward will take you to his room so you can change."

I just nodded my head… I was going to be left alone with him. Great.

I felt a hand on the small of my back. "Come on Bella I'll lead you to my room."

And with that I was off following Edward up the stairs as Esme ordered Emmett to go get the broom, mop and other cleaning utensils.

The walk up to his room was absolutely quiet. I was starting to get nervous and being alone with him was not something I wanted.

He stopped at the last door down the hallway. With a push of his hand he opened the door and gestured for me to come inside.

I stepped into his room and practically found myself in a miniature music store. Everywhere I turned all I could see were stacks of CD's and the walls were filled with band posters. From, Kiss to Debussy, every type of music was here.

"You like my room?" Edward asked. I had completely forgotten he was there in the same room as me.

I whirled around to face him. "Yeah, your room is pretty great. You have a lot of music."

He gave me a shy smile. "Yeah, music is my passion, I love to collect CD's too as you can tell."

"Yeah." I mumbled. "So, umm, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh! Yeah it's that way," he pointed to the right side of the room, "I'll go get you a shirt of mine you can borrow."

He went towards one of his drawers and fished out a blue shirt.

"Will this do?" He asked as he gave me the shirt.

I looked at the article of clothing in my hand; it was a blue button down shirt from Hollister. Sure I didn't wear things from that store but I knew the trade mark animal or whatever.

"Hollister is not much of my style but it'll work." I said giving him a playful smile before heading towards the bathroom.

"Oh and if you need anything I'll be right outside, okay Bells?"

I froze for a moment. No one but Leah and Jake called me Bells. "Sure."

I closed the door walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

With one glance at the mirror I could already tell I was going to need a shower, something that didn't quite go with my situation. I was a sticky wet mess.

I quickly slipped off my shirt and bra off. If I couldn't take a shower here at least I could wipe of the soda residue off my chest and shoulders.

Inside his shower room I could see a washcloth hanging on the bar handle.

I made my way towards the shower, opened the door and quickly grabbed the washcloth.

He probably had many more of these. where ever these came from, using one wouldn't hurt him.

With the slightly damp cloth I swiped away the sticky soda off of me.

Once I finished I grabbed one of his many towels that were piled up in the closet and dried myself with it.

After having thrown both towels into the dirty hamper I was about to put on my bra again when I notice a not so small dilemma. My bra was soaked in soda and I was NOT putting it back on again.

With a heavy sigh I pushed my bra off to the side and just put on the button down without it. I was pretty sure Alice wasn't a 34b and well asking Mrs. Cullen for a bra was just plain embarrassing.

Edward's shirt didn't have that nasty over expensive Hollister smell to it; no instead it had Edward's own scent. A mixture of honey lilac and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. The shirt smelled amazing.

I fidgeted with the shirt trying to make it not look to conspicuous that I had no bra on. After what seemed like an eternity I stopped…the fight was a total fail.

Oh well just deal with it you big wimp, I told myself.

I folded up my shirt and hid my bra in between it so no one would see it. With a big breathe I stepped out of the bathroom.

Edward was there lying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "I'm done…sorry for the wait." I said getting his attention.

Edward's instantly shot off the bed. "God you scared me!" He said, pink started to shade in on his cheeks.

I let out a small giggle. "Well I see I'm not the only one that's skittish."

"Yeah well -." His words stopped there as his gaze looked me up and down, "you look amazing in that shirt. Blue seriously compliments you." He walked towards me and lifted my chin up with his thumb to meet his gaze.

"You really are beautiful Bella" He said as his emerald eyes looking into me.

I could feel my entire face turn pink under his gaze. Yeah, so much for "beautiful".

We were so close I could feel his body heat radiate off of him. My stomach started to do flips and I swear I could feel something like butterflies in my stomach.

He really was cute… NO! Bella you can't fall for someone like him! He's out of your league, get a grip! I screamed at myself.

With one quick motion I moved away from him and averted my gaze from his.

"We should probably get downstairs and help the others out with the cleaning." I spoke as I headed towards the door.

"Yeah, we should." I heard him mumble from behind me.

* * *

I laid there looking up at my barren plain white ceiling. I was back in my jail cell trying to fall asleep, but sleep wouldn't come. Instead my mind kept replaying today's events in my head like a PowerPoint.

After my scene with Edward we came back downstairs, helped the others clean and, well, we did what normal teens our age did, we hanged out and played video games.

Every now and then I would steal glances at Edward and at times I would catch him starring back at me. Something about Edward made my stomach get filled with butterflies, the way he looked at me and how close we were… I was falling for some guy I didn't even know at all.

"Good going Bella." I mumbled to myself.

After 10 minutes of staring up at the empty ceiling I drifted off into a dream-filled sleep. Edward being the main star of my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope it wasn't that long and that it made up for my break.**

**So, yeah, I skipped all the way to Friday so I could move the story along. I will be skipping more so you guys don't get bored of the day by day chapters. So hope ya'll liked this chapter!**

**Thanks again to my awesome Beta Jessica Marie Cullen!**

**I love you! You rock!**

**So as a belated birthday gift I want each of you to review please. It'd make my day because I love reading my reviews.**


	9. Concussion

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know most of you guys want to come over to where I live and cut me to pieces, but before you do why don't you hear me out okay? So I'm not going to make up excuses over why it took me so long to update. Truth is I've been having a LOT of issues with this chapter; seriously I've had to rewrite it like 4 times. So you guys can't accuse me of not working on it. :P **

**Also I'd like to dedicate this story to my cousin Leah, she recently passed away on the 6th. **

_Sigh. _What was taking him so long to get here? The bell was about to ring.

I sat there waiting for the guy that had been clouding up my thoughts with his stupid smile and emerald green eyes.

Mr. Banner came barging into the classroom in his authority type of walk.

"Okay class before we begin today's lesson on Mitosis I've been told I have to keep a better attendance count of my students, so just say here when I call your name."

When attendance had been made I noticed that the only two people missing in the call were Tanya and Edward, which I thought was more than a coincidences seeing as how I had just seen them during lunch.

Great. I sit here waiting for him to come to thank him for the shirt and maybe actually have a nice conversation with him and he decides to ditch class with no other than Tanya.

Mr. Banner started going on with his lecture on Mitosis explaining to the class the steps and all. I really didn't have time to listen to him prolong each paragraph on mitosis into a full page.

I sat there in my damn chair glaring at nothing in particular. My only time to actually talk to him and he doesn't show up.

UGH! Stop thinking about him Bella he's not worth it and you're not going to fall. I ranted at myself.

The entire time class was in session I just kept trying to find ways to get rid of my feelings for him. It wasn't like we had some type of connection. Just a couple of encounters here and there. I bet he didn't even remember plain old me.

Before I knew it, class was over. I couldn't believe I had spent all that time fussing of Edward. Yeah Bella, nice way to show you don't have feelings for the guy.

I grabbed my skateboard out of my locker walked out to the school entrance.

What I needed was a distraction and dance practice was going to give me just that. I hopped on my board and raced off towards the dance studio.

I was just about to turn into the studio when out of nowhere a silver car stopped right in front of me.

I desperately tried to stop my skateboard, but to my disgrace I raced straight into the damn car. My body banged up against the side of the car with such a strong force I rebounded back towards the ground landing with a giant _thump _as my head came down hard on the hard pavement.

"Ugh," I could feel the throbbing pain on the back of my head getting stronger and stronger by the second. There was going to be one heck of a bump there later on, not to mention the perfect way to get a concussion.

"Oh my Gog, Bella, are you okay!? I didn't mean for you to fall." Came Edward's voice from inside the car.

"Yeah, just peachy, Edward." I said with as much sarcasm as I could, while trying yet failing to get up from the ground.

I heard the car door open than close before feeling two firm strong hands wrapped around me giving me support to stand up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to fall like that. I was just trying to get your attention; I've been trying to catch up to you since you left school."

"Yeah well stalking a girl and then hitting her with your car isn't the best way for her to notice you."

"Hey I wasn't stalking you…I was just simply trying to catch up to you by following you." He spoke all defensive.

"You just keep telling yourself that." I said, getting up as I spoke.

I was aiming for a fast, graceful stance as I got up, but once up I staggered.

Of course Edward caught me on time before I could fall yet again and give myself anymore brain damage than I already had.

"Maybe we should get you checked, you don't look too well and it would really make me feel better knowing that I didn't hurt you too badly." He said his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine really; I'll just take Tylenol for the pain when I get home." I said bending down to pick up my dropped books and bag from the ground.

Before I could even pick up anything Edward beat me to it. Instead of giving me the books he placed them in the backseat of his car.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him reaching for his door to grab my stuff. He quickly locked his door so I couldn't open the door.

"I'm going to take you to get checked, whether you like it or not." He spoke reaching down and grabbing my skateboard.

"So unless I go with you you're going to hold my stuff hostage?" I asked him arching my eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much," he said. "Look Bella I'm not taking you to a hospital or anything I'm just merely going to take you to my house so my dad can check you up, then I'll take you straight to your house, I promise."

"Okay fine, but it better be quick I don't want Victoria getting mad at me because of you." I said giving him a glare as I walked to the passenger door.

"Don't worry your little head over that part I'll take care of it." He said as he unlocked the car doors.

* * *

The drive to his house was quiet and soothing… most of the time. Every 5 minutes Edward would call my name and shake me just to make sure I wasn't dozing off. It really got on my nerves. If I wasn't asleep the first 2 times he checked I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be the rest of the ride.

We made it to his house, I still couldn't register how big and beautiful his house was. Seriously it looked more like it belonged in Beverly Hills instead of Phoenix.

Edward led me into his house and made me sit and wait in the living room while he went up to go get his dad.

Ifelt ridiculous sitting there inside his house waiting for his dada to come and tell me what I already knew. I felt fine, except for the awful migraine that had started to build up.

In a matter of minutes Carlisle, Edward's father, came into the room with Edward trailing behind him.

"So it seems here we got a hit on the head to take care of." Carlisle spoke as he came towards me.

"It's really nothing just a slight bump on the head. That's all." I said.

"Does your head hurt? Edward told me you hit your head pretty hard on the concrete."

"Don't worry, its fine" I repeated with a sigh.

"Well just in case let me make sure." he said.

I could feel his fingers move their way through my skull checking for tender area.

I couldn't help but wince as Dr. Cullen probed his fingers lightly somewhere above my ear.

"Does it hurt a lot?" He asked removing his fingers from my tender spot.

"Not really, I've had worse."

From behind Carlisle I could hear Edward trying to stifle his laugh. My eyes narrowed. I hadn't forgotten that it was his fault I was in this situation.

"Well it doesn't seem that your badly hurt, but just to make sure I want you to take it easy and call me if you start to feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all." He said his voice full of concern.

"Yes sir." I said.

Icould tell he still wasn't fully convinced that I was okay.

"I promise that if I start feeling bad or anything I'll call you immediately." I assured him. There was no need for me to go to the hospital…they freaked me out.

"I'll hold you to that promise." He said with a defeated sigh before turning his attention towards Edward.

"Edward why don't you go get Isabella an ice pack from the freezer? Oh, and while you're at it, get some Tylenol from the cabinet and bring her some water too."

I couldn't help the smirk that came over my face as I watched Mr. Edward Cullen being ordered to get things. And what made it even funnier was that he was doing it for _ME._

"Well, Isabella, it seems that you are free to go from here as soon as Edward comes back." He said before standing up to leave.

"It was nice seeing you again Isabella, let's just hope next time we won't need to meet under these circumstances." He said giving me a playful smile before leaving me there waiting for Edward.

I had to admit Carlisle was really attractive, with his blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. I could totally see where Edward inherited the eyes from. He also was handsomer than guys his age.

Edward came back in seconds juggling the ice pack, cup, and pills in his hands. He made his way towards me handing me the cup of water and the two tablets. I took the pills and swallowed them down with a gulp of water.

"Look, Bella, I'm really sorry I did this to you I honestly didn't mean to, I was just trying to get your attention." He said.

"Well you got it now, what is it that you wanted me so badly for?" I asked him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden chained necklace with a golden heart medallion at the end of it.

"You left this on my bathroom counter on Friday, I thought you might want it back it seems to me this would be important to you." He said.

My hand automatically reach up to touch my neck at the spot where my necklace was suppose to be at, it came back with nothing. How could I have been so careless to leave the necklace my mom had given me before she passed away, here?

"Thanks Edward, you have no idea how much this necklace means to me." I said.

"No problem," he said. "Let me just put it on you again and then I can take you home." He said placing the chain around my neck and clipping it on.

"Thank you." I said to him, appreciative.

"Like I said, no problem, so how about you put this on your head to ease off some of the swelling while I take you back home okay?" He said getting up from the sofa.

"Okay." I said getting up, too.

He led me back to where the car was and we drove off back to my house.

* * *

"Well thanks for the interesting encounter today Edward." I said playfully.

We were in Victoria's drive way and knowing the twins it wouldn't take them long to recognize whose car was in the drive way.

"Yeah, Bella, like I said before I'm really sorry about causing you harm today." He said his voice still apologetic even after I had assured him that it was perfectly fine.

"Edward like I said before it's fine, it's not like you meant to do it," I said. "Plus you returned something very, very, important to me, so I think we can say that makes up for the accident."

He gave me a dazzling smile, "Yeah I guess we can call it even."

"Okay well now that that's settled I guess I'll see you at school Edward." I said opening the door.

Before I could get out of the car he grabbed my arm making me instantly stop. I swear I felt an electric shock pass threw me the moment he touched me.

"I will be seeing you at school, but I'm afraid I won't be seeing you in biology. I'm not going to be in that class for awhile. I got a role in this movie and I have to practice every day." He said.

I couldn't help the reaction that occurred to me as he said that. I instantly dreaded going to school tomorrow.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you around than Edward." I didn't bother to hide the disappointment in my voice.

I took off towards my house feeling a bit irritated. How could it be that some guy could bring these feelings within me?

With a sigh I went into my room and turned on my computer. I was going to have a boy discussion with none other than Leah and I was going to need it as soon as possible.

**A/N: Okay so about the doctor scene…I'm not a doctor nor am I planning to become one anytime soon, so I basically had to make up a lot of crap outta the top of my head. I also used Bella's scene with Carlisle in Twilight as a helper too so if you find anything similar to that scene in my chapter you'll know why. :P Also I know it's been a long wait and like I said before: I'M SORRY!!! So if anyone out there hasn't given up on me and my story, please review. I'd appreciate it LOTZ especially since this one took me a heck of a time to write. I promise you I'll update sooner from now on. If I get a maximum of 10 reviews for this chapter I promise you, you guys will be getting the next chapter by Wednesday or even sooner than that. Wednesday will be the maximum you'll have to wait. **

**P.S. I forgot to post this the last chapter. It totally went past my head last time. I won't be doing a chapter about Leah and Jake I decided this is strictly an EdwardxBella story so that's what I'm sticking to. **

**Thanks again to my awesome Beta Jessica Marie Cullen!! Who without her constant mothering this chapter might have never been finished.**

**Okay so I'll end this extremely long author's note with just one small request. **

**Please review. : )**


	10. Frozen Yogurt

**A/N: Well it seems you guys did your side of the bargain now it's my turn. Here's the latest chapter in my story right on time. : D**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

"I still can't believe you're falling for _the_ Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." Leah said taking another bite of her frozen yogurt.

I rolled my eyes at my stubborn best friend. "No Leah I'm not falling for him, I simply said that I think I might have a bit of a crush on him."

Seriously how hard was it to understand the difference between falling and crushing?

Leah rolled her eyes at me, "Same damn difference.." She said laying herself down on my bed.

I sighed an irritated sigh. She wasn't getting the point and I needed help..

"Okay, can we move on from the OMG moment to 'what do I do now' question?" I asked as I laid my head on her stomach.

"Well I say spend some time with him you know. Get to know him a bit better and see where you're small crush leads to." She explained in a professional tone. It was like I was on Dr. Phil's show.

I couldn't help but laugh at her tone. "Seriously your taking the secret advisor job at the school's newspaper way too seriously Leah." I said, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't try to change the subject Isabella." She spoke with a smirk on her face.

My eyes narrowed into a playful glare at her. I childishly stuck my tongue out.

"Look Bella if you honestly are crushing on him get to know him more, you two have biology right? Well then use your two hour advantage with him to talk and see if your feelings become deeper. Who knows, he might even like you too." She said.

I hated to admit that when Leah was right, she was right.

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" I asked. I mean to be honest with myself I wasn't one of the high ranking girls at our school. And to top it off I was a maid, he was a movie star/singer.

"Well than one: he must be gay or mentally retarded, Bella your worth more than you can ever imagine. And two: don't give up before you even start. Okay." She said looking me straight in the eye.

A genuine smile spread across my face. Leah knew exactly how to make me feel better at any situation.

"Speaking of not giving up before you start, when are you going to listen to your own advice and go for Mister Jr. Black?" I said poking her in her gut slightly.

"See we give other people advice but we never follow our own." She smacked me slightly on my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Lee Lee." I said.

I moved myself to a sitting position and grabbed my cup of frozen yogurt. I stuffed a spoonful into my mouth.

"Not to change the subject or anything but you do know the masquerade ball is this Friday right?" Leah asked me.

I couldn't give her a verbal answer seeing as how my mouth was full at the moment so I just nodded my head. I didn't like the way this conversation was heading.

"Well I was thinking you and I could go! I already have the perfect outfits and everything ready for us!!" she exclaimed in pure happiness.

* * *

**Jessica POV.**

Okay I seriously was, like, not happy at the moment. Why the hell did I have to go into the servant section and, like, go look for that stupid lazy ass bitch? This was, like, seriously torture. Shouldn't she, like, come to me?

I continued my way through the hallways with my new Jimmy Choo clicking along the way. I should totally get, like, a raise on my allowance for doing this.

I made my way to the duckling's room ready to barge in and, like, fucking yell at that bitch for not washing our damn laundry yet. There was, like, a new shirt I had just gotten and I wanted washed before my gorgeous self would put it on. I didn't want to get, like, someone else's gross germs on me.

"Not to change the subject or anything but you do know the masquerade ball is this Friday right??" I heard a voice come from behind the door. Oh, like, just fucking great the ugly duckling had the Heinous bitch over here at our house.

"Well I was thinking you and I could go! I already have the perfect outfits and everything ready for us!"

I couldn't hear what duckling had said but I could tell Heinous bitch was excited about her response.

OH FUCKING NO! There was, like, no chance I was, like, going to let duckling go and, like, ruin the ball.

I know exactly what to do. Mom can, like, totally stop Isabella from, like, going!

I quickly made my way back the way I came. They were so not, like, going to get away with this. Not when I was here to prevent it.

My mom was in her room probably, like, talking to that new boo of hers. Gawd how fair was it that, like, my own mother whose, like, way older than me could get a boyfriend yet I was single? Yeah, the world sometimes didn't make sense.

"Mommy!" I screamed as I barged into her room.

She spun around towards me, phone in hand. "Sweetie mommy's on the phone," she said. "I'll be right there with you."

"But mommy! Isabella's planning on going to the Masquerade ball with that Heinous bitch on Friday! You can't possibly allow her there! It would, like, humiliate us!" I whined.

"James, babe, I'll have to call you back in a bit okay? Yeah love you too."

Mom hung up her cell and looked at me.

"So what's this about Isabella going to the dance??" She asked me.

"Well, yeah, I was, like, walking to her room to tell her that she hasn't done my laundry yet but when I got there I, like, heard her and that bitch talking about going to the ball! Mommy! You got to stop her!"

"No, no, your right, Isabella can't possibly go to that dance, it would be social death for this family. Where is she right now Jessica?"

"She's, like, in her room now mom, but, like, what are you going to do to make her stay? Oh! I got it you can make her clean up and rearrange my room! I've been meaning to get a new room look."

"No, Jessica, I know exactly what I'm going to have Isabella do. Now where is she?"

"She's in her room, mommy." I replied.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

"Are you serious!?" I exclaimed. "There is no possible way I am going to go to that stuck up dance with those rich ass people." I said.

"Ouch, Bella, you're really hurting my feelings, I'm one of those people too, you know." She said acting if I had insulted her.

"Yeah you are, but you don't act like one. There's a difference." I explained.

"Well either way that's not important right now, what is important is the fact that my bestest friend in the world is going to leave at the end of summer to go to Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts so she can pursue her dreams, and all I want is for her and I to have one good school memory by going to this dance which will be the last one of the school year." She said giving me the puppy face.

"Yeah, but it will be only be for a year, plus you're going to be going to NYU after you graduate so there's no big deal." I said trying to pry myself away from going to the ball.

"Please, please, please, Bella. Just this one little favor for me, come on it'll be fun and who knows maybe we'll find ourselves some cute guys."

I arched my eyebrow at her. "Well, yeah, we could, except you've forgetting one important little detail. I'm not wanted nor accepted at that school, so, going to the dance would just be a disaster." I explained.

"Well that's the beauty of a masquerade ball! No one except me of course will know that underneath that mask it's you. Please just go, or do you want to stay here on a Friday night with Bitchoria yelling at you?"

Okay when she put it that way going to the dance didn't seem so bad, especially if I was able to get away from this house. Victoria had been pretty okay this past week, I guess she's too caught up with her lover, meaning that she would easily let me go on Friday.

"Fine I'll go." I said.

"OMG YAY!" Leah screamed as she trampled me into a giant hug.

I fell backwards onto my bed frozen yogurt cups flying up in the air as we hit down. We broke off into random laughter.

Our laughing fit was suddenly broke up by a knock at the door. We looked at each other in confusion. The only other two people that would want to come into my room would be Billy and Jake but they were busy taking Billy to his physical therapy.

"Umm, come in." I said sitting up to greet whoever was coming in.

To my complete astonishment Victoria came into the room. Why the hell was she doing in here? She usually always called me through the damn intercom. Only times she didn't were when she either was going to scream and beat me or when she was going to lock me up in this room for Gawd knows how long…

"Isabella I just came here to inform you that I won't be here on Friday night, I'll be out with James till around midnight. Meanwhile, while I'm gone I will be needing you to clean up and organize my _closet.." _She said looking at me with a sly smile on her lips.

"But Bella and I have already made plans to go to the dance Mrs. Lefevre." Leah said from behind me.

"Oh really now? Isabella hasn't informed me about this, meaning I haven't given her any permission to go anywhere." Her voice became more furious by the word.

"We were going to go ask you right now, Victoria." I muttered softly.

"Well either way your maid duties come before your social life so I suggest you get your priorities straight, Isabella." Victoria spoke in a firm voice.

From the corner of my eye I could see Jessica's stupid pony tail poking from behind my door. Of course if anyone in this house was an eavesdropper it would have to be her. Stupid bitch.

"Okay, Victoria, I'll clean your closet out, but if I finish early may I still go?" I asked.

"You absolutely may not, after you're done with my closet, if you're done with it by the time I come home, I want you to prepare some appetizers for me and James. "

"Okay, well is that all you wanted to say to me?" My irritation was getting the best of me now.

"One more thing before I leave," Victoria leaned into my ear. "Remember Isabella if you ever try to disobey me I will make sure to make every second of your life is a living hell do we understand?" Her voice was like cold water seeping through my body.

"Yes Victoria." My words came out barely as a whisper.

"That's a good girl." She said before stalking back out of my room with her brat behind her tail.

I plopped back onto my bed burying my face into a pillow.

"I'm sorry Bella I wish I could do something." Leah comforted me.

"Don't worry about it; I'm use to her fucking bitchiness by now." I mumbled into the pillow.

"There has to be something we can do…" Leah said.

I turned my face over so I could see her. She had on her thinking face which could only mean one thing.

_Trouble._

**A/N: Okay so it wasn't as long but I felt like leaving you guys in a somewhat cliffy. I am finally getting back on track with my posting schedule!! YAY!! **

**I know a lot of you were probably, like, WTF why is she putting so many likes in here. So I'll explain it in a brief sentence. That's how Jessica talks and thinks.**

**That should cover it. :P**

**P.s. So far I have 84 reviews the maximum I've been getting is 10 reviews per chapter which is good, but would we push that number up to maybe 12 or 14?? Please I would appreciate that!! Plus it would make me write faster.**

**Once again thanks to my awesome Beta Jessica Marie Cullen.**

**Oh and Robert's "Baby" told me to tell you to review my story por favor! : D**


	11. Night to Remember part 1

_You had your dreams I had mine_

_You had your fears I was fine_

_Showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_-Demi Lovato_

_

* * *

_

"Oh my Gawd you girls look so beautiful." Victoria said as she twirled both Jessica and Lauren around to get a full look.

In my opinion all there was to both of their dresses were just overly tight corsets with pom-poms on their asses. But hey what would I know I'm just the damn maid loser mopping up the floor right now.

The dimwitted twins along with their mother were all too captivated into their looks that they didn't notice when the door bell rang. I walked to my door in a slow progress; I already knew that from the other side of the door there were 4 of the people I hated. Tanya and her date Derrick along with Mike and Tyler who were Jessica's and Lauren's date. How do I know this? They wouldn't shut up about it all day while I was fixing their dresses for them.

Tanya came barging through the door followed by her flock of assholes.

"You girls ready? We're gonna be late if we don't hurry up." Tanya barked at the girls as if she was commanding her servants…which is similar to what they are to her.

All I could do was stare at her with wide eyes, what was she thinking going in a short and by short I mean s_hort_ black strapless dress that barely covered her entire ass? Yeah, see and then she wonders why we call her a ho.

I made my way through the wall of brainless idiots, but just as I was about to walk off I felt a hand grab my butt. I turned around and glared at the guys who all had an innocent looks on their faces. Stupid assholes can't keep it in their pants. I stomped my way towards my mop and bucket.

"Hey Bells, just a bit of advice when going to a party, wear something nice, I mean, are you really planning on going like that?" Tanya asked from behind me.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Tanya, didn't your dimwitted friends not tell you I'm not allowed to go?" I snapped at her

"Oh really, well that's a shame, I guess a maid's job is never done. Oh and by the way you missed a spot." She said pointing someplace behind me.

One day I was going to pounce on that bitch and yank out all of her damn hair. Than see what she says about me than. But unfortunately today was not going to be that day. Damn it.

I took a deep breath, ignoring the raging fury inside me just begging me to jump her and went back to my mopping.

After the 3 blondes had hugged, talked, and taken pictures they left off in their white stretched limo. Seriously, it was just a dance, why rent a limo?

I gave the floor one last swipe. There, now I was officially done with my list of chores, now all I had left was the closet. I'd never been inside Victoria's closet so this was going to be a new experience.

I made my way up the stairs and into her room where she stood waiting for me like a predator waiting for its prey. And in these circumstances I was the prey.

"About time you got up here! James is on his way!" She yelled at me.

Yeah just blame it all on the maid.

Victoria grabbed my hand and yanked me towards her closet door. She put so much force on the yanking part I swear I could hear my arm pop.

She yanked open the door and my eyes practically popped out of my eye sockets. Her closet was even bigger than her room!! And let me tell you her room ways HUGE. It was even bigger than Alice's room, and that was an astonishment. All around me I could see piles and piles of untidy clothes spread throughout the closet. There were so many piles of clothes and other things, just thinking of it, it seems more as a boy's room except with more clothes than junk.

"Okay this is what I want you to do Isabella. I want you to first sort out every single pair of clothing into the basics. Panties, bras, pants, shirts, dresses, skirts, you know what I mean. I want you to wash them all so they're clean. Than from the categories the clothes are in your going to sort them out by color and than by brand. All the brands names I have are hung in certain sections of my closet and I want all my clothes organized perfectly. Oh and before I forget the way I want each label brand section organized is by the order of the rainbow understand that? And when you are done with my clothes I want you to organize my shoes by brand and color. You get all of that Isabella?!"

To be truthful everything she said went into one ear and came out the other. Not because I wasn't listening but when it came to fashion and designer's labels I was as dumb as Jessica in Spanish class. Seriously what she wanted me to do sounded something like I could do in a WEEK, not in less than 5 hours! I mean the closet was ENORMOUS!!

"Isabella did you understand that?!" Victoria snapped at me.

"Yes Victoria I understand but to be able to organize this place I'd need heavy equipment for example a forklift!" I said exasperated Gawd this was going to take forever.

"Don't get sassy with me young lady! Be grateful I'm helping you out, I asked Billy to make the food instead of you so be happy!" She said shoving me into the closet.

"I'll be back at 12 o'clock midnight and this closet better be organized the way I want it do you understand me Isabella?! If it's not you can kiss your outside privileges goodbye."

And with the last threat she stalked off downstairs where her hubby was probably waiting for her, while I was stuck right down in the middle of fashion hell.

"Might as well start working Bella." I told myself as I made my way toward the first pile of clothing.

I never thought I'd be so grateful for Victoria's luxuries spending on everything, because in the house there were 20 washing machines with 20 dryers to make it even. Making washing clothes very fast. And heavens knew I needed to get this done fast.

I had managed to stuff half of the closet into the 20 washers and just as I started sorting the other half of the closet the door bell rang.

Okay who rings the door when the house is practically empty? Hmm maybe Billy ordered pizza for us to munch on while we work! I rushed down the stairs stomach grumbling at the thought of food.

I rushed up to the door tripping over air on my way there. I opened the door to see Leah pop out from behind the door giving me her cocky smile that she learned oh so well from Jake. Meaning whatever she had up her sleeve I wouldn't be able to get out off.

"Leah what are you doing here?!" I asked skeptical, shouldn't she be at the dance?

"Why hello to you too Bella." Leah replied with a playful glare

"I'm sorry but I have 20 washers running at the same time and about half a closet full or more to sort out so I don't really have time to talk right now Lee Lee." I said in a hurry, seriously I had NO time at all.

"That's exactly why I'm here right now Bella, I'm going to help you." She spoke with a gleam in her eye and a cocky smile on her lips.

"How so?" I asked still skeptical.

"Well I thought I'd give you a couple of helping hands."

I gave her a look that said are you serious? I mean I know she was trying to help but I doubted she could help in sliver high heels and in a white Tulle dress, yes hanging around labeled clothes for at least an hour straight starts to rub off on you.

"I'm sorry Leah, but I doubt you could help in your condition and I'm sure Mary doesn't have a clue about designers brands and such." I explained to her.

"Exactly I'm not here to help you organize the closet, but they are." As she spoke she opened the door and outside Katelyn, Seth, and Biannca were standing.

My mouth opened into an O, there was no way they were going to be doing my job.

"They will be organizing Bitchtoria's closet while I get you ready to go to the party." She spoke with a huge grin on her face.

And in that moment it all clicked Leah was going to make me go to the party and the others were going to help me do Victoria's work. I felt my throat choked up and a small sting in my eyes. They were doing this for me!

"You guys really do rock!" I said as I threw my arms around them in a group hug.

"Tell us something we don't know" Katelyn said playfully.

"Okay so you guys know what to do?" I asked one more time just to make sure.

"Yes Bella we get it divide by basics than by color than by label, don't worry we got it. Now go you need to get ready you only have about 3 hours to enjoy your dance." Seth said going back to sorting out colors, seeing as the label stuff was up to the girls.

"Okay." I said walking out of the room to find Leah waiting for me a smirk on her lips.

"Okay now to get you ready." She spoke with a bit too cheerful expression.

I knew she was enjoying this at the moment. Having me as her Barbie doll so she could dress me up anyways she'd like. So far she had forced me into a short Royal Blue Ballerina dress and 1 inch long sliver high heels. Now she was doing my hair. Oh and she was able to do all this in about 20 minutes.

"Leah…What if I go and one of the blonde bitches recognizes me?! I mean I don't care about them but they will tell Victoria than I'll be grounded. Plus why am I going again? No one's going to want to dance with me and anyways, don't you think it's just too risky? I don't even want to go that badly. I can just stay here and help them and you can just go-." I would have continued but Leah had caught me off.

"Okay first off, Bella breathe." She instructed me.

I took a deep breath; it helped me calm a little. I usually only word omitted when I was either really pissed or nervous, and well as you can tell I was nervous.

"Look it's a masquerade Ball, no one will recognize you. Plus I'm sure you'll get a bunch of guys drooling over you." She said as she spun me around in the chair so I could face her.

"And since I know how paranoid you are about being caught I brought this." She lifted up a blonde wig that seemed way too familiar to me.

"For tonight you are not Isabella swan, but Gabriella Clearwater my cousin who just moved into town and is going to Green Valley boarding."

"Are you serious?! You kept the wing from Halloween?" I asked a bit astonished.

"Sort of, I kind of ordered a new wig to be made." She said as she bent my head down and put it over my small bun.

I had to admit I felt pretty weird as we drove to the school. Not only did Leah make me wear a wig she also made me put on green contacts making my eyes appear as if they were a hazel kind of color. And the contacts were bugging me.

I had told Billy about the plan and it seemed he was already in it thanks to Leah, so I was basically the only one left out of the loop. Billy had promised to call me ASAP if anything happened back at the house.

So everything was well and we were zooming towards the school. I had only 2 hours to be there and I was going to make the most of it.

"So why are you by yourself Lee Lee? I thought Jake would have been your date to the dance." I asked her.

"Well it seemed he had other plans, he asked Zoey Griffin to the dance." I could clearly hear the mixture of emotions in her voice. So I just let the subject drop.

I'll have to talk and slap some sense into Jake later on.

Before us the school loomed over us like a big welcoming sign.

This was it; I was actually going to one of the only dances I've been to in my entire life.

* * *

**A/N: So I know I sort of left it on a cliffy, but I don't think you guys deserve to read the dance scene just yet. So you're stuck with the before scene. Now this is where the story starts to develop more and more into an EdwardxBella story. **

**I'm sorry for the lateness of the update, but I felt a bit down when I saw the few reviews I got for the last chapter. I mean I know I was late and you guys were mad but still couldn't you have just written good job?? It made me really sad.**

**But anyways if you want to be able to get the other part of this chapter I will need to get more than 10 reviews in this chapter.  
**

**Please it's not too hard.**

**Okay so for those of you who want to see what the character's dresses were like in the story here you go.**

**Jessica and Lauren's: **http://www(dot)edressme(dot)com/9018(dot)html

**Tanya's: **http://www(dot)edressme(dot)com/pcs6e838(dot)html

**Leah's (in the picture the dress is not white so just use your imagination) : **http://www(dot)edressme(dot)com/6540(dot)html

**Bella's**: http://www(dot)edressme(dot)com/9050(dot)html

**And for those of you wondering how Bella looks with her blonde hair I was able to find a picture of how she sort of looks with it.**

**Bella as a brunette:**

http://hotcelebs(dot)today(dot)com/files/2009/07/kristen-stewart(dot)jpg

**Bella as a blonde: **http://yourcelebsource(dot)com/album/data/media/5900/24220_kristen_stewart_2007_tiff_04_122_1198lo(dot)jpg

* * *

**Once again thanks to my amazingly awesome Beta Jessica Marie Cullen.**

**Now please Please Please review!!!! It'd make my day!!! Unless you guys want me to go all depressed?? I promise I will update as soon as I get more than 10 reviews!! So review!! =]**


	12. an overly long due explanantion

A/N yes okay it's not an actual story update or anything but I do feel the need to message tell you guys that even though I haven't been updating in gawd knows how long I am still alive (:

So before you guys click off here and get more pissed at me for not updating I just wanted to say I am working on it. Thing is life's been a total bitch towards me, first I moved to another state again and I'm sorta going through family issues but nothing to serious. :] but it has been a rain on my parade : | also my computer is getting fixed at the moment( poor baby had a virus) so as soon as it is fixed I will get back to finishing the next chapter because yes people I did actually get some writing done :0 *shocker!* and it WILL be long to please you guys ….also because I don't want anyone else chewing me out for not updating xD with that said…..

I am sort of on writer's block at the moment to where and how I want to continue this story so this is where you guys my awesomely awesome readers come in :D If any of you have any ideas evenif it's small or any suggestions please feel free to message or leave a review with your idea, I will greatly appreciate it!! And of course you guys get a chapter dedicated just to you and your named mentioned ; )

- sincerely Ruwilling2catchme

Oh and before I stop typing just wanted to say this is probably poorly written due to the fact that I suck at grammar :D


End file.
